Quinn and Sam, the same mistakes
by quinnfabrayxxx
Summary: When Quinn finds out she is pregnant again, Sam is left to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

"Crap!" Quinn looked down at the pregnancy test in front of her, "no, no, no, no, no." She stumbled across the room with the test in her hand and shoved it in the nearest cupboard. _If I can't see it, it's not real_ she thought to herself. She couldn't really believe it, her and Sam had only been like doing _that _for a couple of weeks- why did she seem to be the fertility Queen?

There was a knock at the bathroom door, it was Judy Fabray, "Quinny, are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while?"

Quinn closed the cupboard door frantically and ran over to the door flinging it open. "I'm fine mom," she lied, "sorry I was just getting ready for school."

Judy Fabray merely nodded at her daughter as she strutted out of the bathroom in her Cheerios outfit. Judy was so glad that all this pregnancy stuff from the year before was over, she had a nice boyfriend now, Sam Evans, and Judy couldn't be happier. Quinn was also Head Cheerleader again, and President of the Celibacy Club. Judy beamed at this thought, and thought about how amazing it would look on her college applications when her dear Quinny applied to be a nurse. Hopefully at Harvard, a school she'd always aspired her daughter to be at. Or Yale. An Ivy school was a MUST.

Quinn turned around and smiled at her mom, "See you after school." Quinn waved quickly and ran out of the house and waited for her boyfriend to pick her up.

Moments later Sam Evans drove up to the Fabray residence, he saw his beautiful girlfriend waiting outside the big, white house. He was smiling at her until he saw the panicked look on her face, _what happened_, he thought urgently. Quinn was a strong girl, and hardly ever faltered, meaning something must be horribly wrong.

Sam pulled up the car and Quinn got in and buckled herself, sitting in silence. Sam sat in silence with her as he began to drive to school; he looked at her and could see tears streaming down her face.

"Quinn?" Quinn looked at her lap, so he said her name again, "Quinn, what's going on?"

Quinn shook her head insisting that it was nothing. Sam shook his head at her and pulled the car over; he turned off the ignition and faced her. "Quinn, what is wrong?" He reached for her chin and pulled her head up so he could see into her beautiful eyes. Sam could feel her shaking under his touch, "Quinn?" He pulled her into a tight embrace; she opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He took a deep breath, "Quinn, I can't help you, unless you tell me what's wrong? Did your mom do something to you, cause I swear if Judy Fab-"

Quinn cut him off, "it's not my mom."

Sam nodded; at least they were getting somewhere. "Come on Quinn,"

Quinn shook her head, "you don't want to hear it." Sam took her hand in his and nodded encouragingly, and then she said two words which frightened the hell out of him. "I'm pregnant Sam, I found out this morning."

After sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, processing, Sam's arms around Quinn he finally spoke, "we're not going to school today."

Quinn shook her head, but Sam wouldn't even let her protest about school or glee, it just didn't matter.

"We're going to a doctor's surgery and we're going to make sure that you and the baby are okay." Sam put the car on and started to drive, acting oddly calm despite feeling a mix of emotions inside. A baby? They had used protection every single time. I guess sometimes things didn't work, but why to him? More importantly, why to Quinn? _Again._

Quinn was sobbing next to him, "Sam, I don't want a baby." Sam ignored her and carried on driving, "Sam?" He was in shock, but secretly he was quite happy, having a baby with Quinn Fabray, the Quinn Fabray was like a dream come true, he loved her more than anything.

"I know you don't want to have one Quinn, but it's happened so we're going to have to deal with this. I'm not saying we're going to keep it, but for now, all I care about is your health and its health. Your health more than anything, and so that means that we ARE going to the doctors' surgery." Sam's outburst just left Quinn sitting silently until they got to the doctors' surgery.

The waiting room was excruciatingly noisy, children screaming, which didn't help an already panicked Quinn. Her head was resting on Sam's shoulder as he filled out the medical form. Quinn welled up again as he wrote the reason for appointment, 'PREGNANT,' why he had to write it in capitals was beyond her. Once Sam had finished filling out the forms he rested his arm on her back and rubbed it soothingly until the doctor came out the room and requested to see them.

As Sam stood up ready to see the doctor Quinn hesitated, he put his hand out for her and she shook her head, "Sam, I ca-ca I can't go in there."

She continued to cry as Sam knelt down in front of her, "I know that you can do this, it'll be okay." He reached out his hand for her again, and pulled her up and into the doctors room. Quinn continued to sob on their walk into the room; the doctor looked at her concerned as Sam helped her onto the bed.

The doctor, Dr Sarah Johns, walked up to the blonde girl and looked her in the eyes, "are you going to be okay?"

Quinn didn't answer, so Sam looked at the doctor, "Dr Johns, she'll be okay. She's just, been in a frightened, upset state all morning." He pulled the doctor aside, "I've never seen her like this before, and its worrying me. Like really worrying me."

The doctor nodded and approached Quinn again. "Quinn? I understand that you've just found out your pregnant," when the doctor said pregnant, she burst into another set of tears, Sam jumped up on the bed behind her and held her still. "Quinn, I know it's a shock, but I really need you to calm down a bit, for you, and for your baby. I need to run a few tests okay."

Sam nodded on behalf of Quinn who was still shaking in tears. He kissed her head, "come on baby, calm down." He rubbed her legs, "it's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."

After the doctor had done a few different tests, Quinn was exhausted from all the crying so Sam let her sleep on the bed. The doctor walked in after a few minutes to talk to the couple but saw Quinn asleep on the bed. She ushered Sam out of the room and they discussed the pregnancy and what check ups the couple would need to be at. As they walked back in the room Sam went to wake up Quinn. He said her name softly, stroking her hair but she didn't react. Sam smiled to himself, thinking of what a deep sleeper she was, he shook her. After a few minutes of trying to wake the sleeping girl Sam began to panic, he looked down at his girl and noticed she wasn't breathing properly. Sam flew out of the room yelling "HELP." Sam and the doctor ran back in to the girl on the bed, and the doctor began to work furiously. Sam cried to himself helplessly as he watched the scene unravel.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn Fabray was at the hospital in Lima, Ohio. She was fast asleep, still under from what had happened yesterday at the doctors surgery. Sam was still sat faithfully by her side, his hand clasped tightly around hers, kissing it every couple of minutes. His mind flashed back to the doctors working so frantically around Quinn yesterday.

-x-

"_QUINN." He yelled as the doctor pushed him away from the girl on the bed. She looked dead, she honestly looked dead. Why wasn't she breathing? _

"_No, no please. I need to see her." Sam yelled, throwing his arms around in the air, out of pure desperation. "I need to see her!"_

_One of the nurses looked round, "No, what you need to do is call her parents." _

_Sam stood stunned for a second, what was he going to tell Judy, he'd have to tell her about the baby, and well Judy, being the Judy Fabray would freak out. It would probably be better for Quinn if her mom didn't know just yet. _

"_Her parents are out of town for a while." The nurse opened her mouth to argue, but Sam stopped her, "I'll ring my parents. I'm her boyfriend." The nurse nodded, before turning her attention back to the girl in the bed._

-x-

That was how he got here, his mom had driven him. She didn't know about the baby yet, but she didn't need to know. The doctors couldn't tell her anything because she wasn't related. Luckily for Sam, his mom wasn't intrusive into his life, she respected his privacy, unless it was completely necessary for her to be informed.

Sam's hand was still wrapped around Quinn's when she started to stir. Her face crumpled up, her eyes still closed and she shifted slightly in her sleep. Sam jumped up and stroked her hair out of her forehead, "Quinnie?" She moaned as her eyes flickered open and squinted at the bright light of the hospital room.

"Oh my God, Quinn. Hello sweetheart." He smiled down at her and she looked at him her eyes dazed in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but Sam stopped her, "Shh, don't speak." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go get a doctor. I love you baby." Once convinced she was stable enough from him to leave, he smiled at her then left the room to find a doctor, returning as quickly as he possibly could.

"Well Miss Fabray, I'm sorry that we couldn't give you any better news, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." The doctor closed his folder, smiled sympathetically, nodded and then walked out of the room.

Sam rushed back toward his girlfriend, "everything is going to be okay sweetie." He watched as tears began to fall down her cheek, he kissed every single tear off. "At least the baby is okay."

Quinn sat in silence, not responding to what he had said. She was in a state of shock, and her mind was thinking frantically, trying to process everything the doctor had just told her.

"Quinn? Say something please?" They sat in silence again, Sam stroking her hand carefully. "Please?"

"Sam, I'm scared." Sam nodded and pulled her into a deep hug, knowing that this was probably the most she was willing to say at the moment. Quinn did this, when faced with crisis, or a problem, she'd often shut herself off from the world. Sam was slowly learning to adjust to this reaction to, well everything bad. He knew she needed time to process in her own way.

He still was trying to process what the doctor had said to him, Quinn's kidneys weren't working properly which is why she had fainted and stopped breathing properly. Luckily they'd found it at an early stage, they just don't know how to deal with it without harming the baby. Sam almost wished for a second there was no baby, if there wasn't a baby, they'd be able to help her so much easier. He wanted to kick himself for even thinking this though, it was his baby, and he already loved it, _so_ much.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up from his dazed thought, "yes sweetie?" He still had his arms wrapped protectively around her.

She drew in a deep breath, "will I be okay for 9 months with a kidney problem and a baby inside of me?"

Sam looked deep into her eyes, "Quinn, you heard what the doctor said, they are going to try their hardest, but you are their first priority." He paused, "Right now, your health is going to come first, not just to them, but to me too. I'll be here to help you make any decisions you need to make."

Quinn nodded, "I know, bu-but we can't kill it." Quinn felt tears rolling softly down her cheeks, and she tried to wipe them away, but they just kept flowing.

Sam shook his head, "no-one is asking you to do that just yet. It could happen Quinn, I'm not going to lie to you, but all you need to worry about is feeling better." He smiled at Quinn and held her tight. Quinn fell asleep within a few minutes and he lay her back down so she could sleep peacefully and comfortably. The beeping on the monitors was so reassuring for him, whilst it was still beeping; he knew his angel was still breathing.

His mom walked in a while later and saw the girl asleep, she ushered Sam to leave the room. Sam walked out and they closed the door. "You need to tell Judy."

Sam shook his head, "mom I can't."

His mom sighed, "her daughter has a kidney problem. Tell her or I will. Why don't you want her to know?"

Sam avoided eye contact until she said his name again, in a stern term. "Okay, but don't tell anyone." His mom nodded. "Quinn's pregnant." Sam's mom gasped, "But it's going to be okay mom, just don't tell Judy yet please. I need Quinn to be stronger than she is now, because she'll probably get kicked out of her house, and she'll panic. She can't afford to panic now. She needs to keep calm, otherwise she won't get better."

His voice speed up in panic but his mom stopped him talking. "Okay, shh. She can live with us if she gets kicked out. Hold off on Judy for a few days but she needs to know. Where does she think Quinn is?"

"Cheerio camp."

"Right okay, so when she gets back from 'Cheerio camp' you need to let Judy Fabray know, okay? Until then, I'm going home to tell your father, and we'll discuss this more later. Are you sleeping here again?" Sam nodded and thanked his mother. He then crept back into the hospital room and held onto her hand again as he fell asleep bent over her bed.

Please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn awoke and felt Sam's hand tightly gripping hers, she listened to the beeping of the machines around her for a while and then looked down at her boyfriend who was asleep bent over her bed. "Sam? Wake up." The boy stirred and quickly looked up, "is everything okay?" Quinn nodded, "Can I go home today?" Sam looked at the girl, "Quinn, I don't know. I don't know when your going to be well enough to come home." She started to well up again, Sam felt like everything he did these days just made her cry. "I just want to go home." She sobbed, he embraced her into a hug and a doctor walked in. "Quinn, please, calm down." Quinn tried to stop crying, but couldn't. Sam spoke, "she just really wants to go home." The doctor smiled, "well I have good news for you." Quinn smiled, "really?" The doctor nodded, "yes, we need you back in on Saturday because we're hoping to start you with a course of dialysis." Quinn put her hand on her stomach, "the baby?" "The baby should be alright, we're going to monitor what happens on Saturday, we will try our hardest to look after you both. But until Saturday, I want BED REST. Okay. I don't want you going back to school this week, we'll re-assess on Saturday okay." Sam nodded, "don't worry. I've got this."

Melanie Evans opened the front door to their home, and watched as a pale Quinn was walked into the house by Sam. She walked slowly, and she watched her son practically hold her up. Sam whisked her straight onto the sofa and sat down next to her, "do you need anything?" Quinn shook her head. Melanie followed them in, "Quinn, you really need to think about telling your mom." Quinn nodded, "I know. I promise I will. I'll ring her and ask her to come over if that's okay?" Melanie nodded, "I'll leave you to it." Sam smiled at his girlfriend and checked her temperature, "do you want me to call your mom?" Quinn nodded and watched as her boyfriend arranged for Judy Fabray to come over in an hour. Quinn was shaking slightly and she wasn't sure if it was because of her kidneys or because she was scared, Sam urged her to lie down, when she did he got up. "I'm going to get you something to eat, your going to need the energy when your mom gets here. Remember if she kicks you out, I'll get all your stuff and you can stay here." Quinn smiled and moments later Sam came back in the room with a plate of toast, "something plain so we don't upset your stomach."

After 10 minutes Quinn had only taken a few bites of the toast and she closed her eyes and laid back down. Sam stroked her hair, "come on baby, eat for me please." Quinn sat back on and tried to eat some more but she looked so ill, she began to sob. "I can't. I know I need too, for the baby, but I can't." He stroked her back, "okay, that's okay. Don't panic. We need you to eat, but we need you to be calm as well." He smiled at her and took the plate away from her. She dozed on the sofa for a few minutes before racing up and running to the bathroom, Sam raced after her and held her hair for her as she threw up the little food she had eaten. She began to cry even harder now. Once she'd stop being sick, Sam held onto her stomach and pulled her into his lap continuously kissing her forehead. He heard the doorbell ring. No, this isn't a good time Judy. He kissed her head again, "I'm going to go tell Judy. You stay here okay; you're too unwell to face her." Quinn nodded and lay down on the floor. She lay for about 10 minutes listening to the argument happening out in the corridor. Sam came back in, "well, welcome to your new home." Quinn just stared at him, not exactly shocked by the outcome. "My dad has gone to get your stuff so I can stay here with you." He walked over to her and picked her up and walked her back towards the sofa. He hated seeing her so weak and frail. Everything had changed so much since the other day and he hated it. Quinn carried on crying because she felt so ill and Sam himself came undone and cried with her. "It's going to be okay baby. It's going to be okay." He held onto her tight until he felt her pull from his embrace again and stumble towards the bathroom, she was gagging over the toilet but she couldn't get anything out. "Quinn, stop it. You don't have anything left in you. Please Quinn." She kept coughing and trying to be sick over the toilet but she couldn't. "Sam, I feel so sick." He rubbed her back, "I know baby. I know." She cried into his arms again until she finally fell asleep and he carried her upstairs and placed her in the bed. He wrapped his arms around her weak body and listened to her everything breath. "Please be okay Quinn. Please."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sam awoke lying on the floor of his bedroom; he looked up and could see Quinn lead on his bed her head hanging over the edge over a bucket. He sighed and got up and pulled her head over onto a pillow. She stirred but soon fell back to sleep. He moved slowly, desperately trying not to wake her; it had been a long night.

_ Sam felt a tapping on his shoulder, he looked at the clock 2am, he quickly glanced round at Quinn questioningly. "What's up babe?" She shook her head, "I feel, so so sick." He got up and hugged her stroking her back. He put his hand on her forehead, "you're burning up." He glanced at his pale girlfriend again, "do you need the hospital?" Quinn shook her head and put her hand to her mouth, "I really need to be sick." Sam shook his head firmly, "Quinn no. You haven't eaten since the toast and that's already gone. You are going to damage you and the baby." Quinn started to get irritated, "but I feel like shit. I feel so bad. The baby feels bad too." Sam could sense her irritation, "okay. You do what you've got to do." It was at that moment he realised he'd made a mistake, he watched as Quinn stumbled weakly toward the bathroom and began trying to throw up. He sat and watched her through the door for a few minutes before joining her. "Quinn, please come back to bed." She shook her head. He tried again, "I'll get you a bucket and put it by the bed, so then if you feel like you're going to be sick, you don't have to move. Face it Quinn though, you've got nothing in you, and this is just making you weaker." Quinn nodded and he helped her up and walked her to the bed grabbing a bucket on the way. Quinn laid down on the bed, "How long will I feel like this?" Sam replied, "Not long. On Saturday everything will be sorted out." Quinn smiled and then fell fast asleep. Sam whispered to the sleeping girl. "I love you Quinn."_

About an hour later Quinn awoke, she sat up in her bed and looked at Sam who was watching her from the desk. "Morning sweetheart. Are you feeling okay?" Quinn nodded, "what happened last night?" Sam looked at her questioningly, "you didn't feel at all well, but you weren't sick, so we don't need to worry about that." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach, "I think it's time you feed our baby." Quinn shook her head. "No, I can't." Sam started to get that sinking feeling in his stomach, "Quinn, you have to eat. For you and for the baby." Quinn shook her head again, "if I eat, I'll be sick. It's not even worth it." Sam looked at the girl with pity, "Quinn it is worth it. You are worth everything. You need to take care of yourself and you need to eat. Right now, you are not Quinn Fabray, girl who is pregnant and who is having kidney problems, you are Quinn Fabray, the girl who loves bacon." Quinn laughed, and Sam was so happy to finally see her smile again. "So come on, let's get you some bacon babe." He held his hand out for her, and smiled as she reached out and smiled. He walked down the corridor with his arms around her to give her extra support. He placed her on the kitchen counter and she watched as he grilled the bacon for them. "Sam… You should go to school today." Sam looked round at her, "I'm not going to leave you here all day when you feel like shit am i. No, when my woman is in need, I'll be here. I'm here for you and the baby always." Quinn smiled, "thank you." Sam replied, "Your thanks is not needed, all that I need is for you to eat my bacon sandwiches." Quinn laughed again, "I can try that." Sam grinned as he served her the plate. He began to watch her as she ate, she was eating really slowly again, but at least she was eating was all Sam could think. He devoured his sandwich in about a minute and rubbed his stomach. "Think I've got a food baby growing in here." Quinn giggled, "I wish you could have this one in your stomach so I could get better and it would be okay." Sam was struck by the serious tone she put on the conversation, he hugged her from behind, "If I could, I would. Now Princess, eat up, and then choose some DVDs that we can watch today."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed in the same way as the day before, Quinn was tired and weak and Sam was there for her every need. His mom, Melanie, was actually really proud of her son and the way he was taking responsibility for Quinn. Sam's dad, John, agreed. He and Melanie were in the kitchen, "Sam's been doing a good job with Quinn hasn't he. I mean, he's only 16 and he's dealing with an unborn baby and a pretty unwell young lady. She seems to be getting worse as well which is a worry." Melanie nodded and she carried on stirring the soup on the hob, "She's just getting so weak because she's not even eating properly… not even Sam has the ability to make her eat. The baby most be so hungry." John walked over to the door to check the teens weren't around, "I thought she ate all her dinner last night?" He questioned. Melanie replied, "She did, but she threw it up about half an hour later, Sam faithfully holding her hair the entire time." John looked at his wife, "Make sure Sam tells the doctor this afternoon." Melanie nodded as she served out the soup, "I'm going to take this upstairs to them."

Sam was sat on his double bed with his girlfriend's head in his lap. He was just stroking her hair as she slept. She was exhausted, as was Sam. He was up almost every night with her, crying, and trying to be sick. She wasn't eating enough, and Sam was worried for her safety and the safety of the baby. Sam heard a knock on the door and watched the door be pushed open gently and his mom walk in with a tray of soup on it. "Hey mom. Thanks for doing this, I don't know if she'll eat it, but I appreciate you looking after her." Melanie shook her head, "It's no problem, anything for you, Quinn and the baby, Sam. Maybe you should wake her up, she needs to eat and then get ready to go to the hospital." Sam replied, "I think we should wait, she had a rough night. It was really rough last night Mom."

_The couple went to bed at about 10 last night, Quinn was exhausted and Sam was equally tired so they decided to have an early night. Only two hours later was Quinn awake. She couldn't get comfy, every position she lay in was causing her discomfort. Her stomach was sore, it was probably a combination of it being dangerously empty, and the baby moving. She sat up in the bed not wanting to wake Sam like she usually did and she rubbed her stomach trying to get rid of the waves of nausea hitting her. She hadn't been sat up for long before she felt Sam's arms holding her, "Baby?" He questioned her. "I just can't sleep… my stomach is sore, really sore, and I just feel sick." He wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head, "we're going to get this sorted out the hospital tomorrow Quinn, until then try and get some sleep." Quinn shook her head, "I can't get comfy. I can't get comfy at all. This baby is wriggling and unsettled. Something just isn't feeling right." Sam nodded at her, "Okay, well that's okay. Let's sit together for a while yeah?" He smiled at her and rocked her slowly back and forth hoping to get her to fall back asleep. After a few hours of rocking her continuously she still wasn't sleeping and was moaning in pain. Sam wasn't sure what to do in this situation, she kept moaning and saying she needed to be sick, but he knew she shouldn't be sick again. They were already in dangerous territory. After about half an hour her cries had become stronger, and she had gotten even more pale. Her eyes were dazed and she looked like she was going to blank out again. "Quinn? Are you okay?" She shook her head, "Quinn, I need you to tell me exactly what's hurting, don't leave anything out okay sweetie." Quinn shook her head, she felt like she couldn't speak she was in so much pain. "M-my stomach." She howled. "Its hurt." Sam rubbed her belly gently, he was worried about the baby, she shouldn't be in this much pain. He snapped into action, "Quinn, I really need you to stand up for me." Quinn shook her head, "I can't." Sam nodded, "Yes, you can." He held her up underneath her arms, "Come on, up you get." She stood up shaking, and he walked her over to the window and flung it open, the breeze cooling her and the room down. He stood there holding her for a few minutes as she cried. Her legs kept buckling underneath her because of the pain. "Quinn, can I please take you to the hospital." She shook her head firmly and he knew he wouldn't get her there and if she did she wouldn't co-operate. After standing there for a little while longer he took her back to the bed. He lay down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. She carried on crying and moaning until about 4 in the morning when she finally fell asleep. Sam watched her sleep for a while, listening to her breathing. She wasn't asleep for long, half an hour later she woke up coughing and spluttering and raced for the bathroom, faithfully followed by Sam who once again held back her hair as she began to throw up. He soothed her back until he saw something odd coming out of her mouth, deep red blood. Sam pulled her back, "Quinn, stop it. STOP IT NOW." Quinn was shocked by his tone and let her self be pulled into his arms. _

Melanie shook her head at her son, "You need to wake her up. You need to get her up and dressed and ready to go to the hospital." Sam nodded and watched as his mother left the room. He shook Quinn gently and watched her pained expression as she woke up and smelt the food, her hand immediately went to her mouth. He held her tightly to make sure she wouldn't run off to be sick. "I really need you to eat this soup, and then we're going to get ready to go to the hospital and we're going to tell them exactly what happened last night. Whether you want them to know or not, because last night was fucking scary. Scary and dangerous and they have to know. For you and the baby." Quinn nodded and slowly ate up her soup. After she finished eating, she grabbed some jeans and a hoody and put it on and then followed Sam into the car to go to the hospital. He drove slowly and carefully not wanting to upset her stomach again and every now and then squeezed her hand tightly. She was sat quietly before she said, "Will you stay with me, throughout everything today?" Sam nodded, "Of course I will. I'll be there for everything. Your dialysis and everything. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was sat on the bed in the doctor's room with Sam's hand gripping hers, she watched as the doctor and a few nurses walked in with a dialysis machine. As she saw the sight in front of her she started to panic, Sam noted this, and whispered calming words to her and tried to get her to relax. One of the doctors also noted her panic and walked up to her, "Quinn, everything is going to be okay. This will only take about 5 hours and once we get you hooked up the machine, you can do whatever you want, read a book, watch a DVD, it's up to you." Quinn nodded and took a deep breath, "where are you going to attach it too? Will the baby be okay?" The doctor got the wire to demonstrate, "All we are going to do, it just attach this to your forearm okay. It will only hurt a tiny bit once we first put it in, but you can grab your boyfriends arm really tight. The baby is in a dangerous position unfortunately, and we aren't sure that it is going to make it. We will however do everything we can to protect the baby." Quinn nodded and gripped Sam's hand tightly. Sam just wanted Quinn to be okay so he kissed her forehead, "just worry about getting yourself better before you even worry about the baby." The other nurses began to leave the room and the doctor approached Quinn, "are you ready?" Quinn nodded and braced herself for the doctor to connect her to the machine, she gasped out as he first did it, but like he said the pain slowly went away. "Now, throughout the process you might feel nausea and its very common for people to be sick an-" Sam cut him off, "I forgot to tell you, she coughed up blood yesterday." The doctor looked down seriously at the young girl, "if this happens again today, you get someone immediately, you could seriously be damaging yourself Quinn, yourself or your baby." Quinn and Sam nodded, the doctor than finished his procedure and said he'd be back in an hour to check up on her. They sat in silence for a while, Sam was unsure on what to say to his girlfriend, he decided to enquire how she was feeling, "are you okay?" Quinn nodded, her face was drained, but she did feel okay. They sat and spoke for a while, Quinn rubbing her belly as they thought about the baby. About half an hour later there was a knock at the door.

Mr Sheuster had only just heard the news about Quinn and Sam yesterday. It was incredible that she was pregnant again. She must be shattered, but a kidney problem as well. Once he had heard, he decided to visit the young teens and this is how he ended up being in Lima hospital pushing open the door to Quinn's room. The sight he saw in front of him was not what he was expecting. He saw an extremely pale girl, hooked up to a machine, she looked so frail. "Hello guys. We've been missing you in Glee club." Sam stood up apologetically, "I'm so sorry, I could've come in-" Mr Schu stopped him, "Don't be silly, you need to look after Quinn." He turned to the girl, "How are you feeling?" Quinn smiled, "I usually feel like death these days, so I've been better." Sam frowned at her, "Come on babe, your going to get better." Mr Schu smiled at the two, "I've got some cards for you both. The other Glee students aren't yet aware about the baby, they only know about your health Quinn. Let me know if they will need updating on the situation." Quinn shook her head, "They won't, we're not sure if the baby is going to make it." Sam's face screwed up in sadness as she said that, but it was true. It was unlikely that both Quinn and the baby would be okay, and to him, Quinn's health was the priority. Mr Schu nodded, "Well, if you ever want me to update them, please don't hesitate to call." Quinn smiled, "Thanks Mr Schu." The three carried on talking for a while, but Sam noticed that Quinn began to be very quiet in the conversation, he looked at the pained expression on her face and knew she was being hit by a wave of nausea. "Quinn? Are you okay?" Quinn nodded bravely, and they carried on talking. Five minutes later Quinn was sat with her head in her lap, she was breathing in very deeply, Mr Schu touched her shoulder, "Quinn?" Sam raced across the room and grabbed a bucket, he brought it back to Quinn just in case. Quinn looked up, "I-I'm going to be sick." Mr Schu held the bucket in front of her head as Sam held her hair back and rubbed her back as she began to throw up what she had eaten earlier that day. "Shh, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Sam continued to say as she cried her way through the process. After a few minutes her stomach seemed to have settled again and she lay down exhausted on the bed, closing her eyes. "How often does this happen?" Mr Schu enquired to the young boy who responded, "a few times a day. She's really not coping well with this, sometimes I think she's being sick out of fear." Mr Schu nodded and watched as Quinn opened her eyes and sat back up, she started fiddling with the wire in her arm, "I really want to take this out." Sam grabbed her arm away, "No sweetie you need this to make you feel better." Quinn pulled her arm away from his, "IT'S HURTING ME. IT'S HURTING MY BABY." She tried to grab the wire out again, Sam pulled her back and Mr Schu ran to go get a doctor. Quinn started to cry as the doctor came back in, "Quinn, calm down please. You need to keep this here for another 4 hours, its important that you use this for the rest of the day. Just try and stay calm." After a few minutes she had calmed down and Sam was stroking her hair again and she slowly fell asleep.

Read and Review Please.


	7. Chapter 7

"Quinnie, wake up." He shook her leg gently and watched as her eyes opened, she took in her surroundings.

"How did I get here?" She questioned confused.

"I carried you home after dialysis; you were so tired I didn't want to wake you." She smiled at him and Sam was so happy to see her smile again. She yawned, exhausted from the earlier day. She glanced over at the clock, 19.03. He watched her with concern, wondering if she could remember what happened earlier that day. She could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came up-"

Sam stopped her. "It's okay. I promise you, helping you is no issue so no need to apologise. But sweetie, can I get you something to eat?" She nodded and tried to get up but he pulled her back down on to the bed. "You stay here and I'll get it for you."

Sam left the room and went down to the kitchen to fix up some food. His mom was in there, she sighed as he walked in. "What's up Mom?"

Melanie replied, "I know you won't want to hear this, but I need you to go back to school Sam." Sam shook his head furiously as she continued, "I know Quinn still isn't well, but if both of your educations suffer its not going to be good for either of you or the baby."

"Mom, the baby probably won't survive. That's why we aren't telling anyone." Sam exclaimed.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME. And this type of negative thinking isn't going to help Quinn. You need to tell her that the baby is going to be okay, that she will be okay. Part of her problem is she is so terrified."

"Mom, I can't lie to her! She knows something is not right and I'm not going back to school until Quinn comes back with me."

"Sam, that could be an age."

"Quinn wants to come in this week." He replied.

Melanie shook her head, "I don't think she'll be well enough by then."

"It's up to her Mom." Sam could feel his voice being raised again, "You know what I'm just going to make her sandwich and go upstairs because I don't feel like I can talk to you right now." He stormed over to the counter and made some cheese sandwiches and stormed upstairs. Quinn looked concerned as he walked in, she obviously heard the yelling.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's just my mom. She asked me to go back to school, whatever."

"You should go back Sam; I'll be okay here on Monday."

Sam shook his head, "I can't leave you here alone yet. If you are sick again, you are going to need me. I don't want to risk leaving you here alone. You or the baby." He put his hand on her stomach and took his mom's advise, "The baby will be okay Quinn."

Quinn didn't reply to that statement but instead began to tuck into the sandwiches he had made. Since waking up, she had felt a lot better and her appetite was slowly coming back to her. Sam was so happy that she was eating.

"Thanks for making me the sandwiches," she said after eating about half the plate.

"Anytime. Are you going to finish them now?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not feeling that hungry anymore."

He nodded, "That's okay. At least you've eaten something and so I'm happy." He leaned over and kissed her. "I've missed you." He pressed his lips against her forehead and pushed her onto the bed, laying on top of her. "I think about doing this to you all the time now, but I feel like I can't."

"You can always kiss me Sam." She whispered.

"I want to do more than kiss you." He ran his hands down her body. "So much more that I want to do."

She laughed as he put his hands on her breasts and kissed them, "I've really missed them." She laughed again. He started to pull her t-shirt over her head when he stopped him.

"I want too, I do. I just don't know if I'm strong enough yet."

Sam nodded in understanding and pulled her t-shirt back down. "We can snuggle instead."

Quinn nodded as they lay together on the bed. He placed his arm around her.

"I'm coming back to school on Wednesday." She said.

"We'll see." He replied and hugged her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

The couple had been sat together for a while and Quinn was dozing off in his arms, he stroked her hair and smiled at her progress. He really wanted to turn Avatar on, but he didn't want to move in risk of waking her up. He sat still for a while, but began to grow impatient, he really did want to watch Avatar. He tried to move but she was lead on top of him and he didn't want to wake her. He groaned, he just couldn't wake her. He fumbled through his pocket and found his phone. He dialled his mom's mobile.

"Hello? Sam are you upstairs?" His mom asked.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I'm sorry to call, its just that Quinn is asleep on top of me, I want to watch Avatar but I can't move."

"Oh, so you want me to come put it on." She enquired.

"YES." He almost shouted before clamping his hand over his mouth.

"No way. Put the stupid DVD on yourself or go to sleep or something Sam. I'm not your slave." Melanie replied sternly.

"Aw Mom."

"Bye Sam."

He hung up the phone and sighed. No Avatar for him then. He looked down at his girlfriend and smiled, who needed Avatar when he could watch his precious Quinn Fabray sleep. He held on to her tightly and she breathed in and out slowly. He followed her every breath and moved his hand down onto her stomach and stroked it gently. He carried on smiling and looking at her for about an hour until she woke up. Her eyes flickered open and she was met with Sam's stare.

"You are such a creeper. Always staring at me." Quinn said her voice crackly. "Ooh God, my voice."

Sam chuckled, "Just rest it for a while. Its probably because you've only just woken up."

"Yeah probably. Anyway, you creeper, you need to stop staring at me."

"I can't help it. You are so irresistibly beautiful. I just want to ravish you all the time."

"Eugh Sam, stop it. I'm not beautiful, at the moment, I'm just such a state." She replied.

"You. Are. Beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Even when you are unwell you are radiant." He kissed her cheek and smiled at her. She didn't smile back though. "Quinn? Come on, you know you are beautiful."

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not, and I'm losing so much weight. Which shouldn't happen cause of the baby, I should be gaining it… but I'm not."

Sam stopped her from talking, "You are still beautiful and none of this is your fault. You are unwell so of course you are going to lose some weight. But you will put it back on, and the baby is going to be fine. You don't worry about the baby. I'll worry about the baby for you…" He sat in silence before adding. "I worry about both of you."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Sam and held him tightly, "I'm so scared."

"Of what sweetie?"

"Mmm. I just, I ju-just want my kidneys to work again." Quinn began to cry softly. Sam could feel her body shaky.

"Shh." He looked into her eyes. "They will get better. You are just going to have to be patient. You'll be on dialysis until they find you a donar. But they are searching and they will find you one. Then you'll have a transplant and you'll have perfect kidneys."

Quinn shook her head, "What if they don't find one?"

"They will. Of course they will. Someone out there will be a match."

"What if they don't find one before it's too late?"

"Quinn." He said sternly, "Positive thinking only. They will find one. They will find one." He kissed her again and pulled her back onto his body. She was still shaking a bit from her crying and he soothed her.

Quinn finally spoke after a couple of minutes, "It's just hard to be positive with all this shit that's happening."

Sam nodded in understanding and turned her over and kissed her lips. He didn't know what to say to her to encourage her, so he just thought a kiss would help.

Quinn whispered into Sam's ear. "I want you now."

Sam nodded in understanding and carried on kissing her, although he knew he'd have to be gently. He kissed downwards and his mouth latched onto her neck and she moaned in appreciation as his hands fumbled underneath her shirt and undid her bra strap. Her hands caressed over his body and she pulled his shirt over his head, just as he did the same to her. He grabbed her bra and flung it across the room.

He moved closer to her breasts and admired them before kissing them all over. "These. Are. So. Gorgeous." He murmured between kisses as she moaned at the top of her voice. He carried on kissing as he felt her undoing his jeans and pulling them down leaving him in only his boxers. He proceeded to do the same on hers and before she knew it she was left lying in only her panties. She put her hand up to stop Sam.

"Sam." She breathed.

He looked up from kissing her breasts, "What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned.

"I-I, oh god. Um.."

"It's okay Quinn, you can tell me."

"I don't think I can do this." She stuttered.

"That's okay. We don't have to have sex Quinn." He grabbed her shirt and helped put it back on her.

She started to cry. "I don't want to ruin everything. I just feel so tired. I thought I was okay."

Sam wiped her tears away, "please don't cry."

He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, a little too tightly as she was hit with a feeling of sickness and got up and ran to the bathroom only wearing her shirt and panties. Sam chased after her only in his boxers and watched as she held herself over the toilet. He went to grab her hair but she swatted his hand away.

"Quinn?"

She sat next to the toilet and cried, rubbing her stomach. He sat down next to her and tried to reach forward to touch her but she pulled back.

"Quinn? Talk to me."

She shook her head and then started being sick. He held her hair, although she tried to resist him.

"Quinn, I just want to help you." Sam said.

After she had finished she spoke to Sam again. "I just feel guilty. I feel like I'm going to harm the baby and I don't want you to be involved."

Sam sighed. "This isn't your fault Quinn. You are just unwell."

Quinn shook her head. "No, it is my fault. I don't want to eat, then I make myself throw up, I'm harming the baby. It is my fault."

Sam looked at her with sad eyes. "It's not." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

They had been sat on the bathroom floor for an hour until he spoke again. She had been rocking herself back and forth whilst rubbing her stomach and crying. Sam was at a loss of words and didn't know how to console the girl. Every now and then he reached forward to try and touch her but she cried out at him to not touch her and to leave her alone.

"Quinn, please just talk to me about this?" Sam asked.

He watched as she continued rocking back and forth on the floor of the bathroom her head rested on her knees.

"Quinn?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this. I don't even know how to explain what I feel." She was whispering at him.

"Well, how about I just ask you a question, and then you answer it? It can be a one word answer if you want." She looked puzzled. "This way you don't have to explain in length, I just want to understand where you are getting this from?"

Quinn nodded and Sam reached out his hand to her to help her up from the ground. "It'll be comfier if we sit on the bed, okay?" Sam asked. Quinn reached out and grabbed his hand and he helped her get up. He put his hands under her arms to help support her and walked her to the bed. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Quinn, why don't you want me to touch you?" Sam asked, watching her as she lay with her eyes closed.

She paused before answering the question, "I don't want you to hurt the baby." She responded calmly.

"I'd never, ever, hurt you or the baby." Sam replied seriously.

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because," Quinn took a deep breath. "I'm hurting it myself aren't i? So if you help me, you are hurting it too. I don't want you to have that guilt.'

Sam shook his head violently. "No Quinn. That's not true. You shouldn't feel guilty and I certainly don't feel guilty. I know you aren't doing this on purpose."

"I AM." Quinn shouted at him, "I AM DOING THIS ON PURPOSE." Tears began to stream down Quinn's face. Sam reached out to hold her, but she pulled away. "DON'T, DON'T GIVE ME SYMPATHY."

Sam watched the girl as she cried on the bed, he didn't know what to do or say to her.

"It's not you doing this on purpose. You are unwell." Sam responded in a quiet tone.

"IT WAS MY CHOICE TO SLEEP WITH YOU. IT WAS MY CHOICE TO THROW UP." She shouted.

"No, it wasn't your choice to throw up. You can't help it, I know you can't, because I see the pained look on your face."

"I could of stopped myself." She stayed silent after that. Sam moved over to her and picked her up into a hug.

"No you couldn't of. I trust you, and I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt yourself or the baby." Sam replied. He kissed the top of her head, "I know you didn't do this."

Quinn nodded and calmed down a little bit. He rubbed her back soothingly and just let her settle. He didn't think he should ask her anymore questions today as she was already in such a state.

Quinn spoke a while later, "When do I need to go back to the hospital?"

"Not for another day." Sam carried on stroking her back. He wondered whether to warn her about the questions she'd be asked about the baby the next day. He shook his head to himself. No, she'll be alright for now.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked.

"Of course sweetie. But first, I need to get me some clothes on, and I think you should wear some more clothes as well." Sam replied chuckling. He grabbed some clothes and put them on and then helped Quinn get dressed. He then proceeded to help her get up and walk down the stairs. "Are you sure you are okay to do this?" He asked, she just nodded in reply.


	10. Chapter 10

The cool breeze felt amazing on Quinn's face and she smiled as it whipped her face gently. Sam's hand was wrapped around hers as they walked slowly around the block. Sam was happy to see her so calm and enjoying some much needed fresh air. They had been walking for about two minutes when Quinn slowed to a halt.

"Too much too soon?" Sam enquired. The girl nodded at him and Sam stopped with her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her breathing deeply in and out as she tried to catch her breath. It was like she had just ran a marathon. They stood still for a while just enjoying the breeze when she finally spoke up.

"I need to sit down for a few minutes." Quinn said softly.

"Of course." Sam nodded. He took her arm and helped her sit down on the curb of the pavement as there were no benches nearby. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers and continued to listen to her deep breathing. "Are you sure your okay to be doing this Quinn?" Quinn merely nodded back at him, so Sam grunted in response. "You will tell me if-"

"I will tell you if it gets too much." Quinn responded. "Thank you for your concern. I'm just tired and just tired to be honest."

"Okay. I trust you." Sam said. He put his arm around her back and hugged her in tightly. He missed precious moments like this where they could just sit content in silence.

"I really want to go back to school tomorrow." Quinn spoke after a while. Sam sat in silence and waited for her to continue. "I don't want you to get behind on your studies."

Sam shook his head, "Don't you worry about my education. Worry about getting better, and the baby."

Quinn replied in a soft tone, "The baby hasn't moved all day." Sam nodded sadly and gripped her tightly.

"That's okay Quinn. It's probably just sleeping." Quinn nodded and they sat in silence, both not daring to voice their true viewpoint. They sat still for a while til Sam finally moved.

"Come on baby. We should get home, its late." Sam stood up and reached for her hand and pulled her up and guided her back to the house. "Are you ready to go to bed?" Sam asked once they got inside.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I do want to go to school tomorrow though."

Sam sighed. "We'll see how tonight goes okay. If you get a good nights sleep than maybe we can arrange for something to be done." Quinn smiled a thank you to him and they walked up the stairs together quietly, hoping to not wake Sam's parents. He put her into bed and pulled the covers above both of them and held her tightly as she began to fall into a deep sleep.

At 6am Quinn awoke, and she shook Sam. "Sam, wake up." Sam bolted up, and looked at his girlfriend in a worried state. He calmed down when he saw she was okay.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Its time to get up for school." Quinn exclaimed.

"Oh god. You were serious. Are you not enjoying the time off?" Sam asked jokingly. He reached forward and kissed her forehead.

"I really want to go in. Please, at least for a little while."

Sam nodded at her and then told her to go to get ready and he'd put some breakfast on for them. He smiled as he walked downstairs, happy to see her feeling better. He heard the shower turn on when he got downstairs and checked the time. If she wasn't out in ten minutes he should probably go and check on her. He made some food and set it out on the table for them and walked back upstairs to see her fully dressed and ready for school. God she was serious about this. Sam told her to go downstairs and start eating as he got in the shower to get ready.

Quinn wandered downstairs slowly and into the kitchen. She pulled herself up onto the chair by the table and took a few deep breaths. It was then she realised she wasn't alone in the kitchen. Melanie Evans was watching the girl with fascination.

"Are you sure you are okay to go to school Quinn?" Melanie enquired.

Quinn nodded slowly, still taking deep breaths.

"Quinn, you are exhausted. Maybe you should stay here. Sam would understand."

"Sam doesn't want me to go at all." Quinn replied softly.

"Maybe he's right on this one Quinn."

Quinn shook her head stubbornly. A few moments later Sam walked in the door and kissed the top of her head and they started to eat together. When Quinn slowly made her way to the bathroom before school Melanie pulled Sam aside.

"Be careful Sam, she was so tired from walking down the stairs." Melanie told the boy.

"I know mom. She hasn't felt the baby move either, so I'm going to be on Quinn watch all day." Sam responded.

Melanie hugged the boy and then watched as he went to get Quinn so they could drive together to school.

Please read & review.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam felt nervous as he watched Quinn strap herself into his car. He buckled himself in and started the familiar drive to William McKinley High School. He glanced at her every now and then and could see a nervous expression on her face, she'd been out of school for a week now, and people had probably been gossiping – probably, they'd definitely been gossiping.

"Quinn, we don't have too do this." Sam broke the silence.

"I want too. Ju-just don't say anything about a baby." Quinn replied quietly. As they drew closer to the school, she only felt more ashamed of the mistake she had made again. She tried to imagine what would happen if Puck knew, if Finn knew. It would be a disaster.

"Of course babe." Sam replied. He carried on driving to the school. Sure Quinn was nervous, but he was nervous too. It was going to be weird being back, and having to look after her all day. Not that he minded, but he just hoped people wouldn't stare at her, or freak her out with comments. He knew she was fragile. After driving a little longer they arrived at the school and Sam pulled up. He got out of the car and walked over to her side, opening the door. He helped her out of the car, put her bag over his shoulder and put her arm around her for support. She smiled a thank you at him and they started to walk toward the school.

Sam protected Quinn through the questioning stares and glares of the corridor, and pulled her into the choir room ready for Glee Club. He sat her down on a chair, and she leant on his shoulder as they watched the other guys slowly start to enter. Sam could feel her breathing deeply on his shoulder, and he was feeling nervous for her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered at the blonde girl, she merely nodded. Quinn felt like hell though. She had a nauseating feeling in her stomach, and she was terrified it wouldn't pass. The other glee students began to enter.

Rachel was one of the first to enter the choir room. "Sam, Quinn, finally you are back." Rachel exclaimed. "We've missed you, I hope you are feeling better Quinn and are ready to restart with the hardwork."

"Well, Quinn won't be doing any hard work for a while-" Sam started to explain but Rachel wasn't taking any of it.

"It's been hard to be a glee club without you. Regionals is soon, and taking time off is not an option." Rachel continued.

"Quinn probably won't be performing at Regionals." Sam answered.

"Don't be so silly- of course she is." Rachel was going to carry on with a speech about group participation when Mr Schu walked in.

Mr Schu stopped the girl before she got carried away. "We're not sure if Quinn will be well enough to perform, Rachel, so I think both Sam and Quinn would appreciate it if you'd stop hassling them." Mr Schu watched as Rachel stormed off to her seat in a huff. He smiled at the couple, "It's nice to have you back – if only for a day."

Sam thanked Mr Schu and the rest of the club began to walk in, greeting Quinn and Sam as they did. Puck walked over to Quinn.

"When I first heard you not in school, I was all like, oh god she's got herself knocked up again. Thankfully its just your kidneys hey Q." Puck joked.

Quinn went pale, so Sam replied for her. "I guess your right Puckerman. Only her kidneys." Sam was using sarcasm, which he didn't use often, but he didn't know how else to handle the situation. Sam gripped Quinn's hand tightly and continued to listen to her deep breathing.

Mr Schu, "Okay guys. Today, we're going to do a little bit of Kanye." The kids cheered, all except from Quinn who was sat silently staring into space. Sam was growing extremely concerned with her lack of movement. He turned his head to her.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn was shaking slightly, and was extremely pale. Her breath was ragged as she shook her head. "I-i-I don't, ugh…" Quinn started to talk but was fumbling her words. "I-I feel…" she paused, "so sick." Sam nodded and understood the urgent look in her eyes.

"Mr Schu, I'm sorry but we need-"

"You need to go, that's okay. Puck can you help them get to a bathroom, I think Quinn is going to be a little sick."

Puck nodded and helped Sam walk Quinn out of the door as quickly as they could without hurting her. She was moaning the entire way to the bathroom. When they arrived at the bathroom, Sam thanked Puck, who winked at him and then left the couple alone. Quinn sat on the floor next to the toilet and began to throw up. Sam held her hair back for her and stroked her back trying to calm her down. Quinn was crying harder and harder, and after a while, Sam pulled her back into a hug. "Shh, its going to be okay." He whispered comforting words into her ears.

The bell went, and students started entering the bathroom. Sam closed the door to the cubicle they were in and held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. After they'd been in there for half an hour, Sam thought the sickness had passed, he asked her if she was ready to go home but shook her head.

"I don't think I can make it home." Quinn replied slowly.

"Okay, we can stay here for a while." Sam said, rubbing her back. They sat there for another hour, until Mr Schu walked in. Sam opened the door of the cubicle and the teacher stared at the two children sat on the floor. He knelt down and looked Quinn in the eyes.

"Quinn, you really need to go home sweetheart." He said softly.

Quinn began to cry. "I can't."

Sam rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why not Quinn?" The teacher enquired.

"I don't think I can make it without being sick everywhere. I feel too weak."

Mr Schu was growing even more concerned. "Okay, well, maybe I can call you an ambulance Quinn, because you are not at all well."

Quinn shook her head. Sam intervened. "She's not big on medical care Mr Schu."

Mr Schu replied, "I understand that Quinn. I do, but you are so ill. All three of us in here know it, don't we." Sam nodded as Mr Schu continued, "So please, if I call an ambulance. They can come get you, get you some pain relief, or anti-nausea pills and just do a couple of tests at the hospital."

"I DON'T NEED TESTS." Quinn yelled at him.

"Woah baby, calm down." Sam responded.

Mr Schu put his hands up, "its okay Sam. I understand she's upset."

"I'm not upset. I just want to go home now." Quinn responded, still feeling stressed.

Sam nodded at her. "Okay babe. We can go home."

"But I can't, not right now. I feel too ill." Quinn carried on.

Sam nodded again.

"Quinn, you can't stay on the bathroom floor all day." Mr Schu replied. He looked at Sam, hoping for him to back him up.

"Mr Schu is right Quinn. Let me just help you get up, I'll take you home, and we can get you to bed." Sam put his hand out for her and she reluctantly grabbed it. He helped her up, and put his arms around her as support. Mr Schu opened the bathroom door and helped the couple through the busy corridors. He walked them to the car.

"Feel better soon Quinn." Mr Schu said as the couple buckled in.

"Thanks Mr Schu." Sam replied turning on the engine.

The drive home was quiet, and by the time he got there, she was fast asleep. Sam was tempted to drive her straight to the hospital, but he knew she'd bite his head off. She was just scared, he kept reminding himself everytime she snapped at him. She's just scared.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam walked back into his bedroom to find Quinn still fast asleep. She'd been asleep for 12 hours now, and he was wondering whether or not to wake the sleeping girl. He gazed at the clock 10.22pm, he decided to wake the girl for an hour or so. He shook Quinn gently, "Quinn?" He whispered and watched as the her eyes opened slowly.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you feeling better?" Sam asked her calmly. Quinn nodded as she sat up slowly.

"What's the time?" She asked softly.

"It's about twenty past ten. You've been asleep for about 12 hours. That's why I woke you baby." Sam replied.

Quinn yawned, "I'm so tired. I just kind of want to sleep still."

Sam looked into her eyes, "you can go back to sleep in a little while, but I think you should be awake for a bit and we should probably get you something to eat."

As soon as he mentioned eating, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No baby, don't cry." Sam cooed at the girl, rubbing her thigh.

"I'm too tired to eat."

"You can manage something Quinn. I want you to eat today, because I know tomorrow you won't want to cause we have to go to the hospital." Sam replied firmly. Sam reached his hand out to hold hers and smiled, "Please Quinn."

Quinn nodded and started to get out of the bed, Sam linked his arm in hers and walked down the stairs with her. He took her over to the sofa where his mother was sat.

Melanie looked at the girl, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Quinn nodded, "I wish I was still asleep."

"Maybe she should go back to bed Sam," Melanie interfered.

"No, Quinn is eating now." Sam replied still using his firm tone. Melanie nodded in understanding and continued making small talk with Quinn as Sam started to cook some pasta and sausages, one of his favourite meals.

After about half an hour, the food was ready and Sam walked Quinn over to the dinner table and put the food out for the two of them. Melanie Evans said goodnight to the two teens and wandered off to bed as they began eating. Quinn was quiet as she slowly picked her way through the meal, stopping often for a drink of water. Sam ate up quickly and sneakily watched the girl eating her meal. After she'd eaten about half she pushed the plate away from her.

"I cannot eat anymore Sam." Quinn said softly.

"That's okay. You've tried and so I'm happy with you, okay." Sam replied happily, smiling sweetly at the girl and taking their plates over to the sink.

"I just want to go back to sleep."

"In a little while Quinn. Stay up for a little while longer." Sam responded.

"Why?"

"Because, you've been asleep almost all day, and tomorrow when you are on dialysis, if you aren't at all tired you won't be able to nap and so the nausea might be worse than usual." Sam explained.

Quinn nodded. "Okay."

"What do you want to do sweetie?" Sam asked her, rubbing her back gently. He kissed the top of her forehead whilst he waited for her to reply.

"Maybe we could go out." Quinn asked.

"Where did you have in mind?" Sam asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if he really wanted her to go out or not, she was still tired and weak.

"Brittany is having a party tonight." Quinn stated.

"Oh Quinn, I don't know." Sam sighed.

"Please, I won't drink, I won't do anything, I'll just sit and watch. I just need to get out for a bit. If I'm not allowed to sleep yet, just please Sam." Quinn argued.

"Okay. We can go for a little while I guess." Sam replied. He got up and held her hand and they walked out to the car and started the drive towards Brittany's house. "But Quinn, if you feel at all ill at any point. You tell me, straight away."

"Okay."

"Promise me." He replied.

"I promise Sam." She leaned over and kissed him. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

You could hear the music banging from Brittany's house from Sam's car, and he turned to the girl, "are you sure you are okay to do this Quinn?" He asked her.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine." Quinn mumbled, as she started to get out of the car. "I just need to be around people for a while." Sam rushed out of the car and got to her side, helping her out of the car. He put his arm around her as they walked to the door. Sam went to knock on the door, but Quinn merely pushed it open.

"I've been to a Brittany party before," she explained. Sam nodded, understanding that Quinn was much more experienced in house parties of the 'cool kids' than he was. In fact he was feeling a little nervous. As he walked in the front door, he saw chaos and he gripped Quinn a little tighter.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY, MONEY, MONEY..." Brittany was singing along to Jessie J at the top of her voice dancing around on the table, in only her bra and shorts. Santana was stood behind the girl, dancing with her, a bottle of vodka placed in her hand.

"QUINN FABRAY." Santana yelled and jumped down from the table and pulling Quinn into a heavy hug. She span around with the girl in her arms squealing. "I am so fucking glad that you came girl. LET'S GET YOUR PARTY ON."

Quinn laughed along with the girl but Sam frowned. "You are not getting your party on Quinn."

Quinn nodded, and watched as Santana jumped back up on the table with Brittany and they carried on dancing. Sam took Quinn's arm and tugged her towards the sofa and they sat down on it. Sam kept his arm around her, as he began to check up on her. He felt her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam enquired, looking deep into Quinn's eyes.

She pulled away slightly. "I'm fine Sam."

"Well if anything changes." Sam started to speak about how she had to tell him when Finn walked over along with Mike Chang.

"Hey guys. Quinn, didn't expect to see you here. You feeling better?" Finn asked Quinn.

"Um, not better, but I'm okay for now." Quinn replied softly.

"Good, because I was worrying at school today." Finn replied and Mike nodded.

"Thanks for your concern guys." Sam responded and held Quinn tightly. Sam was really freaking out and worrying that Quinn was going to take a turn for a worse. He kept observing her movements and checking she was still breathing calmly.

Mike spoke after a few moments, "So we're gonna go get some drinks if you want anything?"

"No, Quinn's not drinking." Sam said.

"One wouldn't hurt Sam." Finn argued.

"SHE'S NOT DRINKING." Sam yelled before realising what he'd done. "God, sorry Finn. I didn't mean too, I'm just stressed."

"No worries mate. We'll leave you too it." Finn responded.

Quinn watched as Mike and Finn disappeared into the crowd of drunk teens. "Sam, that wasn't very nice of you."

"I can't help it babe. You are not drinking and I don't want you to get tempted." Sam said.

"What, do you not trust me or something? Do you really think that I can't go to a party and not drink. It's not like I'm an alcoholic." Quinn started to argue, her voice slowly getting louder. "I'M PREGNANT I'M NOT GOING TO DRINK."

The room fell silent. All you could hear was the beat of the music, which after a few seconds was turned down.

"YOUR PREGNANT?" Puck yelled and stormed across the room towards Sam. He pulled Sam up and pinned him against the wall. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T PRESSURE HER." Sam resisted, and fought Puck.

"He didn't Puck, he didn't." Quinn started to cry. Mercedes who was nearby ran over to the girl and held her tightly as they watched the two boys argue.

"IS SHE EVEN SICK?" Puck yelled.

"Yes, she is Puck." Sam replied some-what calmly. "She's got bad kidneys and yes she is pregnant."

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME." Puck yelled turning around to look at Quinn, who was a sobbing wreck.

"She doesn't have to tell you everything. She's not your girlfriend." Sam responded as Puck finally released him from his grip. Sam walked over to Quinn who was being consoled by Mercedes, but she wouldn't look at him.

Santana ran over to Sam, "can you just leave her for a bit? I think she needs some time."

"What! NO WAY! She's my girlfriend." Sam argued.

He watched as Mercedes and Santana stood up, and pulled Quinn up with them and walked her upstairs. Finn walked over to Sam, "You stay down here." He ordered, Sam nodded and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Upstairs Quinn was sat on the floor of Brittany's bedroom sobbing.

"Why didn't you tell me babe?" Mercedes asked.

"Why didn't you use protection Q?" Santana demanded.

"Guys, I can't." Quinn sobbed. Mercedes pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay you don't need to talk about it." Mercedes said, "are you feeling okay?"

Quinn nodded, "I'm not feeling sick, if that's what you mean."


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn sat quietly staring into the silence rocking herself back and forth. Mercedes and Santana were just watching the girl, unsure on how to react.

"Q, do you need anything?" Santana asked after a while. Quinn shook her head and continued rocking herself back and forth, back and forth. "Okay, well you will let us know right." Quinn nodded and carried on rocking. Santana looked at Mercedes, "I'm just gonna go get some water, do you want any?" Mercedes nodded and watched as the Latina girl left her alone with the silent Quinn Fabray.

As Santana walked down the stairs, Sam ran up to her. "Is she okay? Can I see her?" Sam asked the girl urgently. Santana shook her head.

"Listen Sam, she's saying fuck all right now. So maybe just leave her for a bit." Santana replied harshly.

"But I haven't done anything, and that's my girlfriend, my sick, pregnant girlfriend. I need to see her." Sam argued.

"You don't need to SEE anyone." Santana responded. "Once I go upstairs I'll try and talk to her again but no promises froggy lips." Sam watched as the girl walked into the kitchen and went to sit down next to Finn on the sofa again.

"I don't know what to do Finn." Sam murmured.

"She'll be okay." Finn sympathised. He knew that Quinn could get into these funks and you just had to ride them out.

Mercedes stared at the girl still rocking on the floor.

"Quinn, do you want to talk?" Mercedes asked quietly. "Because, you were there to help me when I needed you and I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Mercedes," Quinn whispered, "but I think I just need to go home."

"Okay, where is home for you Quinn?"

"Sam's house I guess." Quinn spoke softly. Her small body shaking as she still sobbed softly. Mercedes held the girl tightly and rocked her slowly.

"You don't have to go back to Sam's if you don't want too."

"No, its okay." Quinn said. "I'll be fine at Sam's, I promise."

"Well, you know where I am." Mercedes helped the girl get up off the floor. "Are you feeling okay to get home?" Mercedes asked Quinn, who was still shaking.

"I think so." Quinn mumbled as she started walking towards the door, "thank you Mercedes." Mercedes nodded at the girl and proceeded to walk her downstairs.

Sam leapt up from the seat when he saw Quinn. He walked toward her wanting to embrace her in a hug, but he didn't want to touch her yet in case she was still angry.

"I'm sorry baby." Sam apologised to the girl, holding his hand out to her. She reached forward and held it and started to cry. She pushed her head into his chest and Sam sighed as he was finally able to comfort her again. He stroked her back as the girl sobbed. "Are you ready to go home?" Sam asked and the girl smiled and nodded at him. Sam picked Quinn up and started walking them towards the car. As he left he mouthed a thank you at Mercedes and she nodded in acknowledgment.

Once they were sat in the car, Quinn finally apologised for leaving him earlier. "I'm so sorry." Sam shook his head.

"Quinn, its okay." He sighed, "I'm just glad that you are okay. I hated not being able to comfort you when you were sad. I love you Quinn." Quinn looked down into her lap and Sam focussed on the road for a while.

After a few minutes Quinn spoke. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why… why do you love me?" She spoke quietly her eyes still fixed on her lap.

"Because, you are the most beautiful human being. Inside and out. I adore you Quinn. You know I do. I mean, wow, you are so hot." She frowned at him." Beautiful, I mean, you are so beautiful, and so lovely. You are trusting. You are honest. You are everything that I want."

"I'm not beautiful."

Sam sighed. "Quinn, we've had this conversation. You are ravishing. Everything about you is perfection. I know for a fact that Santana is jealous of how gorgeous you look."

"But I don't look gorgeous anymore, do i. Now I'm sick and pregnant, I just look sick." Quinn whined.

"No, you are still beautiful." Sam insisted. Quinn went quiet after that. Before they knew it they were back at Sam's house. As he parked the car, he spoke again. "Come on beautiful, time for bed and then the hospital tomorrow." Sam picked her up and placed her in bed. It was only then he noticed her tears had arrived again.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't want to go to the hospital." Quinn's sobbing increased and she lay with her head facing the wall. Sam tried to get her eye contact but he couldn't. Her body was wracking as she cried. He tried to get her to turn around and look at him but she wouldn't.

"Quinn, you need to go to the hospital to get dialysis and get better." Sam reached forward and pulled her so she was sat up and pulled her into a hug. She was shaking violently with tears. "Quinn calm down. Sweetheart, calm down."

"I-i-I don't want dialysis Sam." Quinn started to sob, "so scared, I'm scared." Sam held her tightly as she sobbed.

"Sshhhh. It's going to be okay." Sam comforted the girl. He kissed the top of her hair as she continued to cry. "Sssh.."

Quinn took a deep breath and erupted into another round of tears. She continued crying for the next hour, the fears of the hospital tomorrow overtaking her body and mind. Sam continued to hold her tightly stroking her back in small smooth movements, whispering calming words into her ears. She carried on crying until Sam could hear her moaning. He looked into her face and it was scrunched up in pain.

"Quinn?" Sam panicked. "Quinn what's wrong?" He pulled back from her slightly and watched as Quinn crippled over in pain, tears streaming down her face. "Quinn talk to me." He held onto the girl as she moaned loudly, she clutched her stomach and her face fell open as she was struck by a wave of sharp pain.

"OWWWW." Quinn yelled out. She leant forward again, the pain in her stomach crashing through her body. "My- owwww- stomach." Quinn whimpered. Sam held her tightly as he reached for his cell.

"I'm going to call 911 okay." Sam comforted the girl but she shook her head.

"NO SAM." Quinn yelled through the pain.

"Quinn, I'm calling them right now. Don't even try and stop me."


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn tried to stand up to get away from Sam who was dialling the number on his phone, but he pulled her tightly back onto the bed as she howled in pain. He held her as still as he could with one hand but she was struggling against him. As someone answered the phone, he began to speak.

"Hello, I need an ambulance at 4213 Westward Street as soon as possible." Sam stated quickly as he continued to hold on to the crying, struggling girl. "It's my girlfriend, she's pregnant, and in so much pain." Sam listened to the person on the other end of the phone, "Okay hurry please." Sam hung up the phone, and put both his arms around the sobbing girl. Sam tried to hold her still but she pulled away from him and staggered toward the door holding her stomach as she gasped out in pain. Sam raced after her.

"FUCK OFF SAM." Quinn yelled as she fell to the floor crying and moaning. "OWWWW." Quinn yelled out again. Melanie Evans came rushing into the room after hearing some screaming to see what was happening.

"Quinn?" She looked at the girl moaning on the floor, and raced over to her. "Sshh sweetheart its okay." She rubbed her back. "Have you called for an ambulance Sam?"

Sam nodded in shock. "Yes, now she won't talk to me." Melanie nodded in understanding, well aware of Quinn's resistance to medics.

"We need to get her downstairs." Melanie whispered urgently to Sam. Sam made his way over to his crying girlfriend and helped his mom to lift her up and they made their way down the stairs.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Quinn yelled. "PLEASE." She paused for a while. She then whispered to Sam, "Please don't do this – I'm so scared." Sam reached forward and held the girl as her body carried on shaking in pain. He put his mouth to her ear.

"It's going to be okay Quinn. I'm going to stay with you." He held her tightly as she nodded, her face pale as she carried on moaning in pain. Sam rubbed her stomach softly and kissed her forehead trying to sooth the girl.

"T-he baby.." Quinn choked out.

"It's going to be okay," Sam carried on soothing the girl, "it's going to be okay." Melanie was watching the scene before her and getting increasingly worried about the baby. She walked toward Quinn and sat down next to her.

"Do you think something is wrong with the baby?" Melanie asked.

Quinn just nodded and leant forward in pain again, Sam's arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Where the fuck is the ambulance?" Sam thought to himself aloud. Quinn carried on sobbing, she didn't want to see any doctors.

"Sam, i-i-owwwww." Quinn moaned as she choked back tears. "Noo, I don't. OWWW SHIT." Sam held the girl as she cried kissing the top of her head. It was then that he saw his mom run towards the front door and help the paramedics get into the house.

"SAM NO." Quinn yelled as she saw the paramedics approach her. She moved herself behind Sam's back clutching him tightly. "I don't want to see them." Quinn cried out. Sam tried to move but she clung on to him tightly, "Sam please."

Sam hated seeing her like this, and whilst he wanted to do what she wanted and make them go away, he knew deep down that she needed medical care and that he had to do this. He pulled himself away from Quinn and watched as the paramedic raced toward the crying girl trying to assist her.

"Miss?" One of the paramedics called out to her.

"She's called Quinn." Sam spoke. As he said that Quinn stared him down, if looks could kill, Sam would be dead right now.

"Okay Quinn. I need you to take some deep breaths for me please." The paramedic looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Quinn shook her head and carried on crying. Sam went back over to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Sshh… deep breaths Quinnie, deep breaths." He held on to her as she began to breath in and out slowly. "Good girl, good girl."

One of the paramedics pulled Melanie aside. "When did this start?"

Melanie shook her head, "I don't know, ask my son. But Quinn, she's pregnant, and her kidneys are failing. She's not been well for a while."

"Okay thank you." The paramedic walked over to Sam and Quinn. She knelt down next to Quinn. "Okay Quinn, we just need to get you to a hospital, just for a bit, just to do a few checks." The paramedic spoke calmly and quietly.

"No." Quinn moaned, as she carried on clutching her stomach. "I can't."

"Yes you can sweetie." Sam spoke in an encouraging tone. He took her hand. "Come on, you can do this with me, can't you." Quinn sighed as she carried on breathing in and out slowly and nodded.

"Good." The paramedic spoke, "my name is Sarah okay Quinn." Quinn nodded. "I just need to help you get up now, and we can just walk you to the ambulance. That's all we are going to do for now okay."

Quinn hesitated as Sarah and Sam helped her to get up off the floor and started escorting her to the ambulance. "My belly." Quinn moaned. The paramedic spoke calming words to Quinn as they got her into the ambulance.

"Quinn, we just need you to lie down on this bed okay?" Sarah spoke softly and helped the girl over to the bed. Quinn shook her head.

"I need Sam." Her voice was wavering and Sam sat down next to her on the bed and she rested her head in his shoulders. He carried on rubbing her stomach in slow circles hoping to ease the pain. Sarah walked over to the couple.

"I really need you to lie down for me Quinn." Sarah spoke again. Sam got up and urged her to lie down but she started to panic again, her breathing ragged. Sam leaned over and kissed her as he helped her lie down on the bed. He sat on the floor so his head was level with her eyes and he gazed into them. He stroked her hand.

"You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Sam kept repeating to the quivering Quinn. He watched as her face screwed up in pain again and she started groaning loudly.

"PLEASE HELP HER." Sam yelled at the paramedics. They rushed back over to Quinn, and tried to keep her calm until they could get her to the hospital for a sonogram. They didn't want to give her much pain relief in case it harmed the baby.

Sarah pulled Sam side, "sit with her please. Keep her calm." Sam raced back over to Quinn and watched as the paramedics started calling through to the hospital to make them aware of the situation that was coming.

"Sam?" Quinn spoke softly, tears staining her cheeks.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I think its gone." Quinn stated.

"What?"

"The baby."


	16. Chapter 16

Sam sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. His mom's arm was wrapped around him. They had taken Quinn away from him an hour ago, after he had promised her that he wouldn't leave her. He promised.

Melanie broke the silence, "she'll be okay Sam."

Sam shook his head, "she told me not to leave."

"It wasn't your fault Sammy."

"Yes it was, I should have fought to stay with her but I didn't." Sam replied softly.

"_OWWWWW." Quinn screamed out in the back of the ambulance, Sam felt as he was pushed aside as Sarah raced towards the girl. Sarah was feeling Quinn's temperature and raced to the front of the ambulance demanding them to speed up. "Quinn, I need you to keep calm and keep talking to me sweetheart." Sarah spoke to the girl. Her eyes were heavy and her stomach and her head were throbbing.  
"SAM?" Quinn called out. She couldn't see him anywhere. "Where are you?" She whimpered through the pain. She felt his firm grip around her hand and smiled knowing he was still there._

_As the ambulance arrived at the hospital, everything become blurry and Quinn could tell she being wheeled out of the ambulance and into the hospital. She couldn't feel him holding her hand anymore._

"_SAM?" Quinn called out, "WHERE ARE YOU?" She felt her eyes feeling heavier and she felt a needle in her arm. Then everything went black._

"She is in safe hands Sam." Melanie answered the boy. "She will be okay."

"The baby?" Sam questioned.

"I have no idea. But all I know is she was in a lot of pain, and that's worrying." Melanie was going to continue when she saw a doctor approach.

"Hello, do you have any news about Quinn Fabray?" Melanie asked the doctor, who nodded and pointed them toward a room. Sam stopped them.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked before they walked into her room.

The doctor nodded, "Quinn is stable."

"The baby?"

"The baby didn't make it." The doctor said in a monotone. Sam felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. It didn't make it. He felt his mom grip his shoulder and the doctor turned to him sympathetically. "Quinn hasn't been told yet." Sam choked back some tears and felt a sharp banging in his chest where his heart was. Quinn needed to be told.

"Can I tell her?" Sam asked the doctor.

He nodded, "yes but she is weak, so just break it to her gently." Sam nodded in response and proceeded to walk into Quinn's room alone. When he saw her she smiled at him, she'd been feeling a lot better since they'd given her some pain relief and the stabbing pains in her stomach had gone. Sam tried to smile back but all he could do was imagine her reaction when he told her the devastating news.

Sam sat down facing her bed and held onto her hand tightly. "Baby I need to talk to you about something?" Sam said seriously. He watched as her face fell.

"What's wrong? Have my kidney's gotten worse?" She whispered softly.

Sam shook his head, feeling tears about to erupt from his eyes. "No sweetie, your kidneys haven't gotten worse. But the pain you were feeling, it's just that – oh baby, um…" Sam was stumbling his words as he gripped her hand tighter. "The baby… the baby didn't make it."

Sam watched as Quinn gasped out and tears started falling from her eyes. She placed her hand on her belly and sobbed. Sam got up quickly and sat next to her on the bed. She rested her head in his chest as she cried. Sam too started to cry, he tried to stay strong for Quinn but he couldn't. They sat like this for a couple of hours until a doctor walked in.

"I know this isn't a good time, but I really need to talk to you about dialysis Quinn." The doctor spoke breaking the sobbing silence. Quinn shook her head and kept her eyes closed. Sam held her tightly and they both ignored the doctor.

The doctor spoke again, "Quinn, we really need to carry on with your treatment." After a while Sam looked up at the doctor and nodded, he knew that Quinn needed to carry on with the treatment too. Sam stroked the girls hair as he spoke.

"You need to this Quinnie, you need to be strong." Sam spoke softly. He watched as Quinn stared out into nothing, her eyes not flinching from the words that she heard. Sam spoke to the doctor, "can we please, have some more time?" The doctor nodded and stated he'd be back in an hour and left the room.

"Sam- I can't have treatment." Quinn said softly.

"Yes you can."

"No, the baby is dead." Quinn said as she started to cry again. "Why should I get to be okay?" Her chest heaved as she sobbed, Sam kissed the top of her head as he held her trying to calm the girl.

"You deserve to get better. What happened with the baby is so sad, but now we need to get you better." Sam said, "You need to get now baby. I love you so much. I need you to be better."

"I want to see it." Quinn whimpered after a little while.

"The baby?"

Quinn nodded and Sam gripped her hand. "I don't think we can." Quinn started to cry again and Sam kept her held close. "It's okay, shhh, it's okay."


	17. Chapter 17

Sam watched as Quinn was sleeping on her hospital bed, the dialysis wire attached to her arm and the machine beeping softly. He was just thankful that she was calm and resting again, she hadn't taken the news of the baby at all well.

"_Sam, I really want to see it." Quinn continued speaking, her head resting in his chest. Sam was rubbing her back softly._

"_You can't baby." Sam replied._

"_THAT'S NOT FAIR." Quinn began to yell. _

_Sam held her tightly and tried to calm her down. "I know its not fair, but its gone Quinn."_

"_But I didn't get to say goodbye."_

"_I know, shhh, I know."_

_He held onto her as she sobbed. She carried on crying as the doctor came back and started setting her up for dialysis. He held her as she winced when he put the wire into her arm, and he held her as she fell asleep. After she'd been asleep for a while, he laid her on the bed and sobbed to himself, mourning the loss of his baby._

"Sam?" Quinn woke him from his daydream.

"Yes sweetie?" He looked up at her and watched her face intently to see what she was feeling.

"Can i – what's the time?" Quinn stuttered.

"It's just gone 4 sweetheart. So only an hour left and then we'll take you home okay." Sam replied and watched as the girl nodded. She reached her arm out and held onto his hand. He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"Thank you Sam." Quinn spoke softly.

"Why?"

"Because, you brought me down from my being sad about the baby."

"That's okay lovely. You know I'm always here for you. Always." Sam said softly. "I helped you because I understand what you are feeling okay."

Quinn nodded as he kissed her hand again, she closed her eyes and rested. She was feeling a bit nauseous but she knew it was from the dialysis and that if she rested it would pass.

"Quinn?" Sam asked after a while.

She opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Sam smiled as the girl smiled back at him and whispered the same words back to him as she went to sleep. He held her hand tightly and watched her as she slept. "I love you." He whispered again.

Quinn awoke a few minutes after the doctor had removed the wire from her arm and she sat up in the bed and looked around for Sam, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She just sat in the room for about ten minutes until he came back.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked.

"Just buying some chocolate." Sam replied, "are you ready to go?" He watched as the girl got up slowly and he helped her put her coat on. They walked outside together the brisk wind sending shivers down her spine. As he got in the car, he looked over at the girl and smiled.

"What?" Quinn asked. Sam was looking at her funny and she had no idea why.

"It's just – you just look so beautiful today." Sam said and watched as she blushed. He started driving the car and watched as she sang along to Rihanna on the radio. She seemed a lot better and Sam was chuffed. As he parked up the car and they went inside the house he asked her to sit on the sofa and wait for him.

"Why?" Quinn questioned him again. But Sam shook his head, and walked off into the kitchen. As he stood at the kitchen he drew in a deep breath not quite believing what he was about to do. He pulled himself together and walked into the living room. He sat down next to Quinn and held her hand.

"Quinn, I have something to talk to you about?" Sam began speaking, his voice shaking slightly. Quinn smiled to encourage him. "It's just that, I love you, so much. I've realised this so much more over the past few weeks with what has happened with your health and the baby." Quinn started to tear up over the mention of her kidneys and the miscarriage; he gripped her hand tighter and continued. "I know we are young, and I know this probably isn't the best time- what with you being ill, but Quinn I want to be with you forever and ever." Quinn gasped as Sam got down on to one knee.

"Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh God, Sam." Quinn spoke softly as Sam was sat on one knee in front of her, his hand latched around hers.

"You don't have to answer me now, just, just think about it." Sam spoke quietly, feeling nervous.

Quinn shook her head, "No, it's not that." She paused, "I do, I want to marry you." She pulled herself into a hug with Sam as he kissed the top of her forehead. Tears streaming out of both of their eyes.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you Sam."

They carried on hugging and kissing each other until Melanie walked in. "What's going on guys?"

"We're engaged." Sam announced to his mom, whose mouth fell open in shock. She shook her head in surprise and then raced toward the couple holding them in a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Honestly. I'm going to get your father."

Sam watched as his mother raced out of the room and later appeared with his dad, who was smiling.

"I know we are young, but I promise we're serious." Sam assured his parents who merely smiled back, they knew he was sensible, and with what the couple had been through, they knew that they would be together for the long run. After a while, Sam and Quinn were finally alone again.

"How should we celebrate?" Quinn whispered into Sam's ear.

"However you want." Sam responded not wanting to pressure her into anything. He kissed her cheek as she thought.

"Can we go out?"

"Of course we can sweetie. But just you know, only if you promise to take it easy." Sam replied smiling at her.

"Yeah, I promise." Sam grinned as he watched his fiancée start to slowly get up off the sofa to go get a coat. "Wait…" Sam stopped her, "I've got a ring for you, sorry I didn't give it to you earlier in all the excitement."

"But Sam, I've got a ring." Quinn spoke as she turned around to face him.

"Yes but that's a promise ring Quinn. This is an engagement ring. There is a difference." He smiled as he got the ring out of his pocket and began to slide it onto her dainty finger.

"Perfect." She whispered, not breaking eye contact with him. She leaned in to hug him, "I just wish that the baby could have been here to see our many years of happy marriage."

"Me too Quinn Fabray, me too."

They'd been sat in breadstix for about an hour, slowly eating together and celebrating their engagement privately when they saw Santana and Brittany.

"Can we tell?" Quinn asked softly, not able to yell for the twosome herself. Sam nodded and called the girls names and got them over to talk to them. Quinn swiftly put her hand underneath the table to increase the surprise.

"Hey Q," Santana spoke first, "Sam." She lowered her tone as she said his name, still not forgetting the incident at Brittany's party. "Didn't expect to see you guys out."

"I thought you had to live in the hospital Quinn." Brittany spoke slowly.

"No B, don't be stupid." Santana snapped back, "She only goes in for treatment until they find her another kidney and then she'll be better. I explained this to you earlier."

"Oh, so they are on a treasure hunt looking for a kidney?" Brittany asked puzzled.

"No you twat. Do you know nothing-" Santana started to raise her voice as Sam cut in-

"Guys, its okay. Brittany, Quinn just goes into the hospital for her medicine that's all. You don't need to worry." Sam said calmly.

"Oh okay." Brittany smiled at Quinn. "Well, after you get your medicine you should come to school – Glee isn't the same without you."

"Thanks Brittany." Quinn grinned back, amused by the situation at hand. It was good to see the girls again, she'd forgotten how much they bickered but also how much they cared about each other.

"So, what are you two doing out here? I thought you should be resting?" Santana enquired.

"Yeah, I should be, but me and Sam are celebrating." Quinn answered.

"Did you find out what your baby was?" Santana asked.

As she spoke, Quinn's face fell flat. She'd forgotten that they didn't know about what had happened. Sam watched as the colour drained out of his girlfriends face. He gripped her hand across the table. She shook her head as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Woah." Santana put her hands in the air like she'd been accused of a crime. "I'm sorry, what happened?"

Quinn shook her head and Sam answered, "Quinn lost the baby."

Brittany gasped, "where did it go?"

Santana hit Brittany's arm and murmured for her to shut up. She looked at Quinn and smiled sympathetically, "I'm so sorry Q, you too Sam."

They all sat in an awkward silence and tears spilled down Quinn's cheek. Brittany broke it after a while, "um, so what are you celebrating?"

Quinn who was still at a loss for words lifted up her hand, the engagement ring gleaming. Sam smiled proudly as he saw the looks of shock across Brittany and Santana's faces. Santana reached over to Quinn and pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations girl." Quinn tried to smile through her tears, but the loss of her baby had hit her more than she had earlier wished to admit. Sam looked at Quinn through worried eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

As they lay in bed that night, Quinn was struggling to get comfy. She kept shifting around not able to lie still, it was keeping Sam awake, though he lay with his eyes shut because he knew she hated keeping him awake. After another hour of constant tossing and turning she sat up and placed her head in her hands and sobbed quietly. Sam listened to the girl as she sat up but couldn't hear her sobbing at first. He noticed as the bed began to shake with her sobs. He sat up next to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" He whispered, gently blowing air into her face.

"Mm, I just can't get comfy." Quinn replied softly, smiling at the boy.

"It's got to be more than that, you are crying. Does it hurt?"

Quinn nodded her head and he held her tightly. "It doesn't hurt too bad though, it's just like –achy." Sam nodded and kissed her head again and then proceeded to gently rub her back. He listened as her sobs slowly died down and she closed her eyes resting her head on his chest. He lead back down, and wrapped his body around her as she lead in silence. He could tell she wasn't sleeping yet, as her breathing hadn't deepened.

She broke into the silence a little while late as she started to whimper again. Sam clutched on to her tighter until she broke away and turned around to face him.

"I want to see the baby." Quinn cried into the quiet.

"Shhh." Sam put his arms behind her and started rubbing her back again, whispering soothing words into her ears.

"I've lost Beth and I want this one back." She carried on sobbing, her placed her hand on her stomach as if she could get the baby back in there.

"I know babe. I know." Sam carried on rubbing her back. He really wanted her to calm down to stop her from feeling sick or increase the pain she was already in. "I need you to stop crying baby."

He watched as Quinn rubbed her eyes and tried to stop crying. He kissed her eyelids as she closed her eyes again to try and get back to sleep. He held the girl for the rest of the night as she slept, and finally once he knew she was sleeping, Sam himself went to sleep.

When Sam awoke he saw that Quinn had gone from the bed. He sat up and saw her sat next to the window, her eyes staring at the engagement ring on her finger. She didn't notice him sit up or walk towards her.

"Quinn?"

Quinn jumped startled as she saw Sam stood next to her, he had the familiar worried look on his face. She listened as he began to question if she was okay but she didn't know how to answer. Quinn sat silently staring at her finger again.

"Baby?" Sam spoke again but she wasn't really responding. He sat down next to her and held her for a while until he spoke again. "What's wrong Quinn?"

"I-i… oh, its nothing." Quinn spoke softly.

He held her tightly and questioned her again. "Come on Quinn, you can talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sam nodded, and a little while later, he got up and took her downstairs for some breakfast. As she sat silently at the breakfast table Melanie questioned her son about what was going on?

"I don't know, I don't know if she's feeling ill, or if it's the baby, or if its Beth even?" Sam whispered, "or if she thinks she's made a mistake agreeing to marry me."

"I don't think it's the latter Sam. She loves you." Melanie spoke equally quietly, not wanting the young girl to overhear. "What are you two going to do today?"

"I don't know, she won't even talk to me mom." Sam snapped back.

"Just try talking to her again, do you want me to give you some time?" Sam nodded and watch as his mother left, he then got their breakfast together and walked it over to the table.

"Eat up princess." Sam spoke as he placed the toast in front of her. He sat down opposite the girl and watched as she stared at the toast on her plate. He began to eat and watched as she sat deadly still.

"Quinn?"

Nothing.

"Quinn?" The girl looked up from the table and forced a smile. She picked up the toast and started to eat it slowly. Sam finished his toast and started to pack away his plates. He walked back over and stood behind her. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "what is wrong?"

Quinn shook her head and pushed the half empty plate away from her. "I'm not hungry." She said as she stood up and walked over to the sofa and lay down on it closing her eyes. Sam sighed as he packed away her plate and then faithfully followed her to the lounge.

"Quinn, what is going on? Are you feeling sick?"

Quinn nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I always feel sick. Then you get worried. I hate it when you worry. You should only worry about yourself, you are only 16."

"I love you Quinn, so I'm going to worry about you. Now, please. Talk to me about the pain."


	20. Chapter 20

"The pain is just jabbing in my stomach." Quinn spoke softly, rubbing her stomach gently.

Sam nodded, "do you remember last time you were in hospital?" Quinn nodded. "does it hurt as much as that?"

Quinn shook her head quickly. "uhh- its just achy, and jabby."

Sam put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Well, do you need medical attention?"

Quinn shook her head again. "No, I think I should be okay." He kissed her again and felt her forehead, it was hot.

"Quinn, you are burning up." Sam glanced at her concerned.

"No – I'm not burning up Sam." Quinn whispered quietly. Sam took her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

Quinn stood up abruptly, "BECAUSE I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP." Quinn quickly walked off out of the room and stormed out of the front door breathing deeply. She felt the wind blowing through her hair and she breathed out the air she'd be holding in. She walked slowly down the road and could hear Sam hot on her heels.

"QUINN." Sam yelled at the top of his voice.

Quinn didn't even flinch, she just continued to walk down the pathway.

"QUINN, TURN AROUND." Sam shouted again, his voice breaking as he felt tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't even understand what was going on. "Quinn, please."

Quinn heard his voice breaking and she stopped and turned around to face the boy. Sam picked up his pace and jogged towards her, pulling her into a hug. Quinn pulled back.

"I do not need your help." Quinn muttered stubbornly. "I do not need a fucking doctor either. It's just a bit achy."

Sam nodded and reached forward toward the girl again and grasped her hand. He kissed it and smiled at her. "Can I just please take you home?"

"No, I just want to go for a walk." Quinn spoke softly. "By myself."

"Quinn I-"

"I know you don't think it's a good idea, but its what I want." Quinn responded locking eyes with the boy, "I've got my cell on me. I'll be okay."

Sam forced a smile and kissed her cheek. "Okay, but if you are gone any longer than an hour, I'm going to come and find you."

Quinn nodded and thanked him as she slowly set off on her walk to clear her head. After walking for a bit she turned around to make sure that the boy really was leaving her alone. She saw him walk back into his house and she sighed. Quinn walked slowly for about ten minutes, breathing deeply before she sat next to a tree in the park. As she slid down the tree, the tears in her eyes started to erupt as the jabbing pain from before continued to hit her insides. She rubbed her stomach gently and sobbed to herself, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the park she'd walked in too.

Sam paced the lounge and gazed at the clock. She'd been gone 51 minutes and she promised him an hour. He walked over to the window and stared out looking down the road to see if he could find her, nothing. He sighed and placed his head in his hands as he waited for another 5 minutes. Nothing. Sam reached over to his cell and dialled her number, it went straight through to voicemail.

"_Hey, this is Quinn. I can't come to the phone right now, leave me a message and I'll call you back."_

Sam groaned, why was her phone on voicemail. He quickly ran to the front door and opened it and started to look for his girlfriend.

The jabbing pain in Quinn's stomach was getting worse and her temperature rocketed as she breathed in and out deeply. She fumbled for her phone, but the battery had died. Quinn groaned as she led herself down on the grass next to the tree trying to keep her breathing calm but the pain in her stomach was horrific.

"Help." She spoke as loudly as she could. "Somebody help me."

Read & Review Please.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam raced down the pavement and was running for a good five minutes when he came to a park. "QUINN." Sam yelled at the top of his voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He stopped to catch his breath when he heard something. He stood in silence hoping to hear the noise again. It was a whimper.

"QUINNNNN." Sam shouted as loud as his voice could. He listened again.

He could hear a faint noise in the distance. "Help me." It was soft and quiet, and it sounded like her.

"QUINN." Sam started to sob as he raced around the park. It was then that he saw her small figure next to a tree. He ran up to the tree and quickly sat down next to the girl lying on the floor. He stroked her hair.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay."

"It huuuuurts." Quinn moaned. Sam looked the girl up and down, she was pale, and her body was wrapped in a small ball her hands firmly on her stomach. He watched as the girl choked back tears in pain.

"It's okay baby. I'm going to get you to the hospital." Sam responded calmly.

"No Sam." Quinn argued. But Sam scooped her up into his arms and began to run with the girl back to his house. As he raced through the door he began yelling his mom's name.

"MOM."

He then watched as Melanie appeared from the staircase. She took one look at the girl in her son's arms and raced for the phone.

"MOM DON'T." Sam shouted. "We just need to take her in the car." Melanie nodded and observed the look of fear on Quinn's face and understood that she wouldn't get in an ambulance. Melanie and Sam took Quinn to the car and Sam strapped himself in the back with Quinn in his arms.

"S-am." Quinn moaned between breaths. "I-i-I hurt stop now."

Her words were fumbling and Sam didn't know what she wanted him to do. He rubbed her stomach gently and whispered comforting words into her ear as his mom drove the car to the hospital. The drive was long and traffic seemed to be everywhere.

Quinn's sobs were growing louder as her body felt like it was being attacked by knives. Sam put his hand on her forehead and felt her sky high temperature and started panicking.

"Mom?" He watched his mom look at him through the mirror and he continued speaking, "she is burning up bad mom."

"It's going to be okay Sam. Just keep hold of her."

Sam nodded and gripped Quinn harder planting kisses on her forehead as she cried. He continued to hold her until he saw her black out and he screamed.

"QUINN WAKE UP. WAKE THE FUCK UP." He shook the girl but she wasn't responded.

"Quinn." He cried.

Sorry its short. I'm just so busy at the moment. But please, read & review.


	22. Chapter 22

"Quinn. Please wake up." Sam cried. He carried on holding the girl as his mom continued to drive to the hospital. Every now and then he would kiss her forehead and say her name softly.

A few minutes later Sam kissed her nose and then watched in shock as her eyes slowly flickered open.

"Oh god, Quinn. Sweetie, its okay." Sam whispered into the girl who was whimpering softly. He felt her forehead again and her temperature was still rocketing.

"Mom." He said urgently, and his mom sped the car up slightly. He held on to the girl tightly, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear promising her she was going to be okay.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but Sam shook his head. "Just lay quiet okay." Quinn nodded and snuggled herself into his chest as he stroked her back. He held her tightly as she shuffled uncomfortably and buried her head into his chest as tears streamed down her face.

"Mom, why aren't we there yet?" Sam asked urgently. "It should only be a 10 minute drive."

"I know Sammy, but the traffic is hell." Melanie responded, trying to comfort the boy. "Wind down the window, she needs air."

Melanie watched the girl through the mirror and could see she was burning up as her chest heaved with every sob. Sam sprung into action and wound the window down and felt the breeze cool the car. He felt Quinn's body sigh in relief as she body was emerged with fresh air. She began to shiver lightly, and so Sam held her as hard as he could, feeling her every breath.

"Sam." Quinn spoke softly.

"Yes sweetie." Sam smiled.

"My ey-eyes feel" she took a deep breath, "so heavy." She shuddered, "my – heads pound-ing. My kidney… hurt." Quinn's words were fumbled as she fought back the pain. Sam kissed her forehead again, and soothed her back.

"I just need you to keep your eyes open for me sweetheart… you need to stay with us. We'll be there soon." Sam promised. He locked eyes with his mom in the car mirror again, trying to get her to drive faster.

Melanie pushed her hand harder on the wheel and sighed. "Sam, maybe you should walk her the rest of the way there, it's going to be a while with this traffic."

"SHE CAN'T WALK MOM. SHE CAN BARELY STAND. SHE CAN BARELY STAY AWAKE!" Sam yelled, as tears flooded out of his eyes. He had never felt so helpful before in his life.

"SAM CALM DOWN." Melanie argued back. "If you panic, its going to panic Quinn." She turned around as they reached a halt and looked at the girl who was struggling to keep her eyes open. Her face was a ghostly white, and her knuckles were too as she gripped on to Sam's shirt. "Just look at her, look at her, and you will find a way to get her to a hospital without this car BECAUSE its going to be a while Samuel Evans, and I can't help that. But she, she needs you," even Melanie started choking back tears as the reality and seriousness of the situation began to hit her. "Quinn needs you badly, she needs you to step up as a boyfriend and to get her to that hospital. Her kidneys need sorting now Sam."

Sam was shocked by his mothers outburst but he knew that she was right. He had to get Quinn to a hospital. Sam nodded at his mother, and then helped Quinn sit up on her own in the chair. He looked the girl in the eyes.

"Okay Quinnie, we're going to have to get you there by walking, okay?"

Quinn who was oblivious to Melanie and Sam's conversation opened her heavy lidded eyes in confusion. "The car?"

"Too much traffic baby. But we will get you there." Sam kissed her reassuringly and pushed open the car door. He got out quickly and then leaned back into the car. He put his arm around her shoulder and helped get a quivering Quinn out of the car. He stood her up and pushed his mom's car door shut. He put his arm underneath hers to help support her shaking body. "Come on baby, we can do this."

He started walking slowly, but Quinn wasn't moving her legs. He turned to look at her, she had a pained expression pasted on her face. Her eyes streaming with tears. "I ca- Sam… I can't."

Sam held her, and played with her fingers as he looked her deeply in the eyes. "I know it seems hard, but I know you can do this."

Quinn shook her head, "I can't Sam. I think…" she sobbed, "I think- I'm dying Sam."


	23. Chapter 23

"Baby girl, look at me." Sam exclaimed to the sobbing girl, "you are not dying… I'm not going to let you die on me." He locked eyes with Quinn as he spoke to her, well aware of the cars of traffic watching the dramatic scene. "You are going to be okay Quinn. I believe it and you need to as well. I know you feel like crap, but I just need you to work with me on this one. All I need is you to move one foot in front of the other for a bit… I'd carry you but its so far Quinn."

Quinn nodded as her body trembled. She knew she couldn't argue with Sam, he really had put his foot down with her being discouraged by the situation. Her legs were shaking and buckling beneath her but she concentrated on moving on leg forward. She moved her leg very slowly forward as Sam gripped her around her waist to help keep her upright. It was just like teaching a baby how to walk.

"Good work Quinn, well done." Sam praised her as she took her first shaky step forward. "Let's keep this going… nice and slowly." Quinn took a few more steps forward before stopping in exhaustion.

"Saaaaam." She moaned out to him, tears threatening to run from her eyes. Her kidneys were throbbing and her eyes were still heavy. "So tired." She yawned out.

Sam nodded before sighing and reaching over the girl to pull her up into a cradle position in his arms. "Okay Quinn, lets do this." He whispered softly to her before starting to run slowly the girl bouncing softly in his arms.

He continued to run for a while before loosing breath and coming to a halt. At fear of hurting her anymore by his tight embrace, he put her down before sitting next to her on a nearby bench. "We are almost there babe." Sam spoke out in the silence. She was sat quietly, her head resting on Sam's shoulder as her eyes closed at the weight of her eyelids. Her stomach still throbbing she continued to groan.

"Goddammit Quinn, open your eyes please." Sam spoke out firmly; he was growing frustrated from the situation and didn't know how to get her to the hospital quickly. Once her eyes had re-opened he asked a question which he knew would spark a negative reaction. "Can I please ring 911?" Sam asked softly.

Quinn shook her head furiously. "You ca-can't… I WON'T GO WITH THEM." Quinn started to explain. Sam soothed the girl by running his hand down her back gently.

"Okay, thats okay. I'll get you to the hospital myself." Sam shushed the girl quietly and watched as her furrowed face relaxed. He picked her up again and carried on towards the hospital at a much slowly pace keeping an eye on the girl in his arms.

As Quinn became aware that she getting closer to the hospital she began to panic slightly. Quinn knew deep down that her fear of hospitals was irrational, and that really all they wanted was to make her better, but she couldn't shake the horrible feeling that she got from them. Quinn's breathing was started to get ragged as she thought about arrival at the hospital and the chaos that would ensue. Tears filled her eyes as Sam looked down at the shaky girl. "We are almost there Quinn." He slowed to a stop as she began to hyperventilate. "Woah baby. Calm down." He quickly put her on the floor and sat next to her rubbing her back.

"Come on Quinn, breathe with me. Come on. Deep breath in, hold it, and out." Sam said to the girl, he carried on repeating the words as her breathing slowly began to calm down. He held on to her and rubbed her back smoothly. "Deep breaths lovely." He continued to coach the girl.

Once Quinn had calmed down slightly he tried to smile at her. "What was that about?"

Quinn looked at Sam through trembling eyes, "I'm terrified." Sam rubbed her thigh gently and kissed her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Don't be. I WILL stay with you. Seriously. They will make you better, and you are not going to die Quinn." Sam regarded her earlier statement firmly, "everything will be okay."

Quinn nodded and reached forward to kiss Sam, her stomach still aching. "I'm okay."

Sam took that as an encouragement to continue the walk to the hospital. He picked her up again and they continued the walk to the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

As they approached the hospital, Sam kissed her burning forehead and stood her up so she could walk in, to at least gain some dignity as they entered the building.

She held his hand and turned to face him, "pr-promise you won't leave me." Quinn stared into his eyes, tears threatening to fall. He gripped her hand tightly and locked eyes with her. "I promise baby girl, I won't leave you."

Sam helped her walk in and they approached reception. The lady behind the glass was tapping away at the computer and didn't notice the presence of the young couple. Sam had his arm around Quinn and she was resting into his body, still whimpering softly. As they stood there for a few more seconds, the woman still hadn't reacted so Sam spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Sam broke into the tapping of the woman's computer. She looked up, her face annoyed.

"How can I help you today?" The woman asked in a fierce tone. Quinn felt nervous and averted her eyes away from the woman. Sam felt Quinn tense up, and used his thumb to stroke her hand softly.

"We need medical attention right awa-" Sam began to speak.

"Before you can get any attention you need to fill in this form." The woman spoke in a monotone voice shoving the form towards Sam. Sam grabbed it and threw it to the floor.

"We don't have the time. I literally had to run with my girlfriend, she has recently suffered a miscarriage and she has problems with her kidneys – the hospital knows who she is." Sam argued.

"Before you can get any attention.." the woman began to speak again, but Sam cut her off.

"SHE NEEDS HELP FOR GOD'S SAKE." Sam yelled, startling a sleepy Quinn. Tears started rolling down her eyes and Sam knew he had panicked her. He turned to look at her. "Its okay baby. Its okay." Tears ran quickly down her face as her breathing grew ragged. He tried to look in her eyes but she looked the other way.

"Do- don't sho-ut at me." Her voice quivered softly.

"I'm not, I'm not shouting at you, I promise." Sam apologised to Quinn, smoothing her hand softly again. He turned back to the woman behind the desk and smiled as sweetly as he could. "Please, can you let the forms slide this time, she is really sick." He lowered his voice as he didn't want Quinn to hear, "I'm really worried, I don't think she has much time left."

The woman sought the seriousness in Sam's face and tone and nodded at the boy. "I'll call for an emergency consult now. Just go and take a seat. Someone will be with you in two minutes."

Sam thanked the women and walked away with Quinn locked in his arms as he watched her make the call. He sat down next to Quinn and caught her eyesight. "I wasn't shouting at you, you've done nothing wrong." He wiped one of the tears from her face. "Are you okay?"

Quinn shook her head and remained silently, the only noise she was emitting was the soft moans of the ripping pain she was still experiencing.

After about only a minute of waiting a doctor came out to consult the couple. The doctor introduced himself and Sam quickly explained the situation. When Doctor Harrison heard about Quinn's kidneys he immediately approached the girl and asked if he could take her into an examination room. Quinn was hesitant, but a soft smile and a squeeze of her hand from Sam convinced her otherwise. He helped her up and walked with her into the examination room.

Doctor Harrison asked Quinn to sit up on the bed, and Sam helped her up onto the bed and then took a few subtle steps back. She looked around and noticed he wasn't next to her. Her face crumpled up, "Sam, don't leave me." Sam raced back to the bed and clutched her hand, "I'm not going away sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead and then turned to the doctor, "She's running an extremely high temperature."

The doctor nodded in understanding and took her temperature, watching as the thermometer rocketed. "Okay Quinn, I need to run a couple of tests, but first I need to ask you a few questions about the pain you are experiencing is that okay?"

Quinn nodded and she breathed in and out heavily, trying to control the pain she was experiencing. Sam's hand was firm on her back and she felt comforted by his presence.

"When did the pain begin?" The doctor asked.

Quinn shook her head and tried to form words but she was struggling as she was hit by waves of pain. Sam stood up to explain, "She's been ill for a while, since her pregnancy, and the initial pain of today started a few hours ago."

"Pregnancy?" Doctor Harrison enquired.

"Quinn miscarried a few days ago."

"Okay." The doctor looked concerned. "That's all I need to know for now. Okay Quinn, can you lie down on this bed for me so I can take a few tests."

Quinn eased herself backwards slowly and Sam quickly ran to her rescue and helped her lie down. He kept his hand clasped around her as promised. He held her hand as the doctor ran all of his tests and he held her hand as the doctor gave her some painkillers. The doctor left the room and Sam watched as her face eased as some of the pain was slowly being relieved.

"Can I sleep?" She asked softly.

Sam nodded and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around Quinn and held her as she fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you everyone for your comments and reviews on my fanfiction. I'm sorry that some updates are short, I'm just finishing up my last days of year 1 at university and then I should have some more time to write this fanfiction and a few others that I am planning. Please continue to read & review, your support is amazing!**

"Right Miss Fabray" the doctor said as he walked into the room to find the girl sleeping.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can wake her." Sam said quietly.

The doctor shook his head, "no its okay, she needs to rest, I'll talk to you for now."

Sam nodded and rubbed her hand gently, watching her as she slept soundly. He was so glad to see her so peaceful again after a rough couple of hours. His eyes were weary and tired but he didn't dare look a way for even a second, just in case.

"So what can you tell me doc?" Sam asked, "what is happening to her?"

"Well as you already know Quinn is suffering from a kidney disease, but from some of the tests we looked at, we've noted another problem from the miscarriage which is increasing the strain on her already weak body." The doctor began to explain. "Quinn is suffering from what we call 'Acute Renal Failure' I want you to focus on the word acute okay, and tell her this, we are going to be able to fix it. Before when she was pregnant there were other factors in play but now it's a much simpler procedure."

"What procedure? What went wrong with the miscarriage?" Sam enquired.

"The miscarriage meant that not all that was needed to leave her body did, it has caused a minor infection, one which will be solved by antibiotics which we shall be putting her on as soon as possible." The doctor answered his question with a soft smile.

"Has it made her kidney condition worse, her acute ren…?"

"No her acute renal failure, is still curable. We are certain we can flush the infection right out of her body before we move on to the next procedure?"

"Dialysis?"

The doctor shook his head, "no we feel that at this present time, the best cure for Quinn is a transplant."

"Oh god, what does this mean for Quinn, will she be okay?"

"Transplant procedures are very successful, we have extremely high hopes for Quinn. She is young, and once the infection is cleared there is absolutely no reason why Quinn won't be able to lead an absolutely normal life."

"Will she be able to conceive?" Sam felt weird asking that question, but he was going to marry Quinn, and he wanted a family with her. He just needed to know what the future would hold for him and his future wife.

"We cannot guarantee it, but I assure you, she should be able to conceive naturally."

"Thank you doctor." Sam smiled, "when does all of this start?"

"Well we need to talk to Quinn about her situation and start her off on the antibiotics. I intend that she should be having the transplant in about two to three weeks."

"So soon?"

"The quicker we can do this, the quicker the recovery and the normality of her life will resume… Do you have any more questions?"

Sam shook his head and thanked the doctor again, promising to talk to the girl when she woke up. Sam sat staring at his fiancée trying to remember the name of her disease, acute something? He murmured to himself as he watched the sleeping beauty.

A few hours later Quinn awoke from her sleep to see Sam still gazing down at her, as she took in her surroundings she began to panic. Sam noted the panic and tried to calm her down before she got herself into a state. "Shh sweetheart its okay."

"Sam, I, i.." Quinn began to cry. "Home, I, please." Quinn's words were stumbling as she cried and Sam held her in a firm grip kissing her forehead.

"Quinn you are okay, I need to talk to you beautiful. I need to talk to you."

Sam sat holding her until she calmed down a bit, he kissed her lips softly. "You are okay Quinn, and I'm not going anywhere." He softly wiped her tears off her face and smiled at the girl. "I promise you, you are okay."

Quinn nodded and took in a deep breath as she calmed down fully. She looked around the room and saw some flowers on the table at the end of her bed. "Who?" Quinn asked quietly.

"My mom." Sam replied smiling, "shes just happy that you are okay."

"What happened Sam?"

"You went for a walk sweetie, and I found you lying on the floor. I took you home and my mom started driving us, but there was so much traffic so I carried you here." He kissed her again, he felt like he needed to continuously show her affection to stop her from feeling anxious or scared. "You are okay though, you scared me, but you are okay."

Quinn nodded taking in the events of earlier. "When am I going home?"

"Well they just need to get you started on some antibiotics and then we'll talk about it okay?"

"Antibiotics?" Quinn started to panic again, tears erupting immediately from her eyes. "Why?"

"Shhh." He rubbed her back. "Its okay, its nothing bad, you've done nothing wrong." He assured her. "Its just that baby, when you miscarried, your body didn't get rid of everything okay." He watched as Quinn's face filled with shock. "But that doesn't matter because the antibiotics will clear up the infection."

"I just, I ju-just don't want dialysis anymore." Quinn said.

"You don't need to lovely. Once the infection is gone, the doctors are going to schedule you in for a transplant. But don't panic," Sam added quickly, "the operation will be smooth, they do them all the time, you'll be safe."

Quinn shook her head. "Sam I can't."

Sam put his hand underneath her chin and locked eyes with her. "Yes you can Quinn. I know that you are scared, hell, I'm scared Quinn. But if you want to get better – which I know you do – you need to do this. You need to do this for you, and for me, because if you don't, well I can't imagine life without you." Quinn started to shake her head again as she started to cry. "Quinn, I know you are scared baby, but this is for the best."

"Wh-wh-what if I say no?"

"They can't make you, but you might not make it Quinn." Sam said sadly. "I need you baby. I need you." He kissed her forehead as he embraced her in a hug. "Without the operation, your kidneys won't function properly which means you won't be able to live properly. We won't be able to get married and we won't be able to have children. I won't have anyone, I'll be forever alone."

"I'm scared." Was all Quinn could muster up in a reply. Sam took it as acceptance and kissed the top of head. "I'm going to look after you Quinn, I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

Quinn sat still as she watched Sam collect up their few belongings and shove them into a plastic bag he took from the gift shop. She felt a little drowsy after being put on the antibiotics, but she felt no pain really, her pain meds were high, and if anything, she just felt numb. She rested her head on her knees and she watched him scurry around the room in a cute little manner. When he was done he walked over to the bed and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want me to brush your hair before we leave sweetie?" Sam looked at her bed head and offered her the brush. Quinn nodded and smiled softly as she felt the brush being combed smoothly through her hair. After a minute he was done, "beautiful." He smiled at the girl. "Are you ready to go?"

Quinn nodded again. "Yes please." Sam looked around the room to check they had everything she needed, including the antibiotics prescription and then brought the wheelchair the doctor had left with them earlier over to the bed. Quinn started to stand up, but Sam ran to her aid and helped her move slowly from the bed to the chair. "Thank you," she responded gently.

"That's okay. Lets get you out of here shall we?" Sam said as he started to push his fiancée out of the hospital room and towards the car park. As they reached the door to the outside, the wind gushed through her hair, wasting the effort Sam had made on brushing it. She sighed and let her hair blow out in the wind.

"I'm so glad to be out of there." Quinn said on the approach to the car.

Sam nodded in response, "I'm so happy to have you home again." They reached the car and Sam helped her out of the car and into the front seat. Her body was still weak and she shook slightly as she buckled herself in as Sam made his way to the other side of the car. As he sat down, he turned and looked in her eyes. "Literally, SO happy to have you home again. I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn replied in a hushed tone. Sam reached over and kissed her before starting the car and driving the short route home.

The drive home was almost silent- but not painfully so. After a few minutes, Sam spoke up. "Quinn, can I ask you a question?"

Quinn nodded.

"Do you want to see your mom?" As soon as the words escaped his lips Quinn's head shook firmly.

"Sam. No." She spoke out. "Why would you even, why would you ask me that?"

Sam reached out to hold her hand. "Because, she is your mother."

"She left me. The two times I've really needed her and she left me. I have a kidney disease and is she here for me, no, she's not. She hates me, and I hate her." Quinn shouted.

"You don't hate her." Sam retorted quietly.

"You don't know what I think about her."

"Yes I do. You couldn't ever hate her."

"If I can hate my dad, I can hate her." Quinn argued.

"I think you should see her." Sam said quietly.

"Sam just leave it."

Sam didn't reply and they sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the journey home. As they reached the Evans residence, Sam parked up and walked around the car to let her out. He opened the door but she stubbornly refused to get out of the car with him.

"Can you get your mom please?" Quinn asked, and Sam nodded, not wanting to argue and walked inside the house leaving Quinn in the car.

"MOM." He yelled out and watched as Melanie appeared from the kitchen. "Could you help Quinn out of the car, we've had an argument – about Judy – and now she won't let me help her out. I'd make her walk herself for being so stubborn, but she is still very weak."

"Of course I'll go get her." Melanie said as she watched her son disappear off into the kitchen. She walked outside to the car and reached the passenger door. She held her hand out to Quinn, who smiled and took it gratefully.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled at her.

"Its not a problem my dear. In between me and you, he shouldn't harass you about your relationship with your mother. Its up to you." Melanie put her arm around Quinn and escorted her to the house and took her up the stairs and got her into the bed.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Melanie asked.

Quinn nodded and thanked Sam's mom again, and lay in the bed silently as she watched Melanie leave.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam hesitantly knocked on the door of the room where Quinn was laying in. "Quinn?" He whispered quietly through the door. He heard a shuffling noise through the door as Quinn stretched out, groaning slightly before murmuring "come in."

Sam tentatively pushed the door open and poked his head into the pitch black room. He walked quietly over to the desk and pushed the lamp on. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut tightly as the bright light shone throughout the room. She groaned as the light was still visible through her clenched shut eyes.

"I'm sorry Quinn." Sam said, "For turning the light on whilst you've been sleeping.."

"I wasn't sleeping." She cut in, as she slowly sat herself up on the bed.

"Okay, well I'm also sorry for what happened in the car. You were right; it is none of my business whether or not you want to talk to your mom. I think I had the right to ask you one time, but I shouldn't of continued questioning you about it. You were clearly upset and I should of stopped." Sam watched her reaction. He really wanted to embrace the girl in a hug, but if she was still angry, well he knew from experience, it could end badly.

Quinn looked up at Sam, "I'm sorry too." Once Quinn had said this, Sam walked over to the bed and pulled her gently into a hug.

"I hate not talking to you." He said with a whisper and kissed her forehead. "And, I don't want to make you upset again, but we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what we started discussing in the hospital. This operation is important Quinn." Sam began as Quinn started to shake her head. "I know, I know that you are scared. But I'm here for you, I'm always here for you. I'd be there before, I'd be waiting for you during, and I'd be there after. Nothing will go wrong."

"I-i." Quinn spoke softly. "Just thinking about it, makes me feel sick. T-the thought of them cutting me open and ju-ju-just ugh, I don't know Sam. It'll hurt."

"Yes it will." Sam held her hand. "Afterward you will have some pain, but as bad as some of the pain you deal with now. Once the antibiotics have cleared the infection, they want to do it as soon as possible, which is great Quinn. Once that's done we can get married."

"Can we before?" Quinn quizzed him.

Sam nodded, "of course we can get married before."

"Good, ju-just in case."

"You are going to be fine, but if you want to before we can. We only have about 2 weeks though, so when?"

"Tomorrow." Quinn answered quickly. "I want to get married tomorrow."

"You sure?" Sam looked in her eyes to seek out any resistance but he found none. She seemed to really want this. "I'll talk to my mum."

Sorry its so short. So busy at the moment, a longer update will come soon!


	28. Chapter 28

-The next morning—

Sam walked into Quinn's bedroom and looked at the sleeping girl on the bed. Today was the day, they were getting married. He grinned to himself as he walked over to her curtains and pulled them open, watching as her eyes squinted as the bright light invaded the room. He hurried over to her bed, wanting to kiss her before she had a chance to do anything that day.

He leant over and kissed her firmly on her soft lips and then pulled back. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Morning Miss Fabray." He spoke softly watching as she smiled back at him. "Only a few hours until you become Mrs Evans." Sam grinned again, unable to hide the happiness he was feeling.

"Good morning Mr Evans." Quinn replied quietly, her eyes still adjusting to the room.

"My mom has sorted everything, all you need to do is put on this dress," he motioned to her door, where a white cocktail dress was hanging, "do your hair, and then come to the Church. The guest list has been done, and everyone is going to be there, and then a reception at the park."

"How did she-so soon? It's only.." Quinn gazed at the clock, "wow its 11am."

"Yes, you've overslept a bit, but it gave my mom a chance to sort things. The ceremony is at 3 sweetheart." Sam explained. "But the first thing I need you to do, is come downstairs with me. We'll get you some breakfast, and" Sam paused, "you need to take your prescription."

Quinn hesitated slightly but then reached her hand out towards Sam. He kissed it before picking it up in his hand and helping her off the bed. The nights rest had made Quinn feel a lot stronger after the events of yesterday, but she still needed some assistance in making it down the stairs.

Breakfast came and went without event, and Quinn took her prescription without issue, and before she knew it, she was already tucking into some lunch before going upstairs with Melanie.

Quinn smiled at herself in the mirror as she looked at her dress in full length. Although Quinn was still underweight, pale, and not completely herself, she looked stunning. She smoothed out her dress before walking back into her bedroom to find Melanie Evans.

"I thought you might want some help with hair and make up," the woman explained grinning. "You look stunning Quinn."

"Thank you, " Quinn whispered back. "Thank you for organising all of this – so soon."

Melanie reached over and held her hand. "It was my pleasure, you are already like a daughter to me. I love you so much." Quinn felt tears welling up in her eyes as she sat down and Melanie started to brush through and style her hair.

"I was thinking maybe a French braid, and then leave the rest, loose and curly." Melanie explained. Quinn nodded, thinking it sounded perfect. She began to watch as the woman patiently braided her hair, and then went on to fix her make up.

"I'm so proud of you Sammy." Sam's father spoke to his son as he helped him fix his tux.

Sam grinned as he thought of the day ahead. "Thanks Dad."

"I won't say that we were pleased when you came to us, saying Quinn was pregnant, but you love her, and you are doing right by her. Me and your mom, think you two are perfectly suited, and I tell you know that I couldn't be prouder."

Sam blushed slightly at his Dad's kind words. Whilst he and his dad had a great relationship, they didn't often speak about their feelings and it was semi-awkward. Sam thanked his dad again before asking a question that had been pressing on his mind. "What do I do about Judy?"

"Sam, its obviously up to her. I'm thinking she doesn't want her mom there after what happened with you two yesterday."

"Do you think if I ask, it'll ruin the day?" Sam enquired.

"Maybe. It's up to you son. I trust you to do the right thing." He answered whilst patting down his suit. "There all done."

"Mercedes?" Quinn asked as her bedroom door opened. She was right, she watched as one of her best friends walked through her door.

"Wow Quinn, you look so beautiful." Mercedes exclaimed as her eyes sought in the girl's outfit. "You look like the perfect bride."

Quinn smiled and watched as Mercedes came over and embraced Quinn in a hug. "I'm so proud of you girl." Mercedes spoke again. They sat down on her bed together, hands intertwined.

"Mercedes?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Q?"

"Would you- would you walk me down the aisle?" Quinn asked quietly.

Mercedes face filled with joy, "Of course. I'd be honoured." She kissed her cheek. "I don't want to upset you, but are you sure you don't want your mom."

"I'm positive." Quinn replied seriously. "But thank you for asking."

Mercedes smiled broadly before embracing Quinn in another hug. "You are beautiful Q. Don't ever think otherwise."

"You too Mercedes. You are gorgeous too."

"Thanks girl." Mercedes replied, and the two girls sat together hugging on her bed for a moment longer before they realised it was about time to start going to the church. "You ready Q?"

Quinn nodded and grinned at Mercedes as she helped her off the bed. "Let's do this. Let's go."

"Yes Miss Fabray." Mercedes giggled as the two girls left the bedroom of an unmarried girl. A room which Quinn would vacate by the end of the day. She turned the light out and smiled as she walked down the stairs to Melanie Evans who was waiting to take the girls to the Church. Sam had already left and was ready and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"You girls are beautiful." Mrs Evans exclaimed. "Just stunning."

"Do you Samuel Evans, take Quinn Fabray to be your wife?" The vicar asked the beaming couple at the front of the Church.

"I do." Sam replied seriously grinning at Quinn.

"And do you, Quinn Fabray, take Samuel Evans to be your husband."

Quinn didn't even hesitate in responded. "I most certainly do." She beamed as she heard members of the Glee Club chuckle in the front row at her response.

"Okay, well in that case. I now pronounce you husband and wife." The vicar announced. As he said it, Sam's lips pounced upons Quinn's and they kissed passionately in front of the Church. The glee club were cheering and hooting loudly as they continued to make out on the platform. "You may kiss the bride." The vicar said sarcastically at the already macking couple.

Sam finally pulled away from his wife and spoke into her ear. "Are you ready Mrs Quinn Evans?" Quinn nodded, "I'm ready Mr Evans." They put their hands in eachs others and walked down the aisle, smiling at all of their friends and family. As they walked outside Sam stopped them and kissed her again.

"I love you. I love you so much."


	29. Chapter 29

After the official wedding photos had been taken, and the traditions of a wedding had been accustomed too the real party started. Melanie had hired out a DJ and he was currently rocking out some tunes for the glee kids to jam too! Brittany and Santana had been sipping martinis by the open bar when 'California Gurls' came on, and they couldn't resist getting up on the bar and dancing around, much to the fascination of Puck. Artie was sat at a table, chatting with Mercedes and Tina and the others were elsewhere, dancing and drinking and generally having an amazing time. Melanie's last minute wedding was definitely a hit.

In the corner of the room however sat the happily married couple. Sam was sat, his arms around Quinn, who was placed on his lap kissing his lips tenderly. "I love you, so so so much." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his. "I love you more."

The party continued on for another hour or so in the same manner, Britt and Santana dancing, and Quinn and Sam lost in their own little world when Melanie walked over to the couple.

"Hey guys." Melanie broke their kiss. "I know you too are happily married and just want to be doing that- but, maybe do the rounds?"

Sam groaned as he pulled his face away from Quinn's. "Mom, we're married."

"I know, and as your first official act, you need to go socialise. Start with Rachel." Melanie replied and watched as Sam scoffed. "Rachel? Mother are you serious?" Melanie merely grinned and nodded before turning towards Quinn. "Quinn though, you look a bit tired, so if you don't feel up for it, or want to go home, you can."

Quinn smiled sweetly. "No thank you Melanie. I'll be okay. Thank you for the beautiful wedding and party though. I – we really appreciate it." Melanie was about to protest, thinking Quinn ought to rest when Quinn interrupted her. "I promise if I feel ill, or it gets too much, I'll let you know."

Melanie accepted this was probably the best she'd get on their wedding day, kissed Sam's forehead and went off to socialise herself.

Sam hugged Quinn tightly, and whilst she was in his embrace whispered, "Are you _really_ okay?" Quinn nodded, "I'm fine Sam, I promise. A little tired, but nothing major." Sam nodded and then helped her off his lap, and they began to walk around the hall hand in hand as Quinn still needed the support whilst walking.

Rachel saw the couple on the move and decided to pounce. "Quinn, Sam." She yelled as she raced over to the couple. She stopped in front of them. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn responded sweetly. Needless to say, the girls weren't exactly friends, but they could be friendly on her wedding day – couldn't they?

"When your mom rang this morning Sam, I will say I was surprised." Rachel began to talk quickly, "I mean, we all knew you were engaged, but I guess we thought it was just like that promise ring thing, you know- not really going to happen, but here we are."

"I think everyone BUT you knew the engagement was for real Rachel." Sam said in a harsh tone, and then felt Quinn tugging on his arm. "But thank you," he said in a softer tone, "for your congratulations."

"We really should get going and socialising though." Quinn continued and tugged on his arm again, wanted to get her and Sam as far from Rachel as possible, she wasn't going to let that dwarf ruin her wedding day.

"Thank you." Sam gushed as they left Rachel standing alone. "Where too now Mrs Evans?" Sam asked, hitching one of his eyebrows.

"If you are trying to look sexy, "Quinn giggled, "It isn't working."

Sam laughed. "If you were 100% well, I'd punch your arm."

"You should." Quinn laughed, lifting her arm in view of his face. "Hit it." Sam pushed his arm forward as if to hit her and then stopped. He reached forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'd never hit you. I'll never hurt you, I promise."

Sorry this is a short update. Very busy + about to go away on holiday so don't expect too many updates for a while.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N. Okay guys, major sorry for not updating this in a lifetime, i've been on holiday and sorting things out ready to restart uni, but thanks for waiting for the chapter. I may slow down on the updates again as I'm planning on re-writing/re-vamping some of the chapters of this fanfiction that I'm not happy with. Please bear with me, and as always, reviews welcome.**

-x-

Quinn awoke the next morning feeling really comfortable, Sam's arms were draped over her side and she felt like they were meant to be this way. This was the closest they'd been in bed for a while, well, a long time, since before she found out she was pregnant. Quinn winced slightly as she thought about the baby, but she didn't felt the same heartache that she did the day it had happened. Despite the awfulness of the situation, she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that the baby was gone- but she still had Sam, and for now, and for her illness, that was all she needed.

Quinn glanced over at the digital alarm clock, 8:15am. It was WAY too early to be getting up on the morning of the aftermath of their wedding- even though they hadn't done anything like that last night – Quinn felt exhausted. She didn't want to admit it, but the wedding day had physically taken it out of her, but nothing was going to get in the way of yesterday.. she was just paying for it now.

A little while later Sam awoke to the sound of Quinn breathing in and out deeply. He placed a hand on her back and said her name softly. "Quinn?" She didn't respond straight away, but after a few moments she turned her head to gaze at him.

"I'm okay." She said shakily. "Can you get me my meds please?" She sat up slowly whilst saying this, wincing slightly. She could feel tears staining her eyes, but she took a deep shaky breath before repeating "I'm okay," for reassurance of both Sam and herself.

Sam nodded quickly, "of course babe." He pecked her on the cheek and then got out of the bed, slipping on some shorts and a t-shirt before scurrying downstairs to find her meds.

-x-

Sam was moving down the stairs at quite the rapid pace when he practically ran into his mom. "Sorry mom." He yelled out before racing to the kitchen, Melanie following closely behind.

"What's going on Sam? Is everything alright?" Melanie enquired.

"It's Quinn," Sam spoke out, "she needs her meds. I don't know if she is okay, or not, shes doing that heavy breathing thing- shes shaky and just, I can't leave her for too long."

Melanie nodded in understanding as she watched her son pick up the pills and race towards his bedroom. "I'll be up in 5 minutes to check you guys are okay." Melanie called up after him on the stairs, sighing softly when she heard his bedroom door slam, indicating Sam had finally made it back to Quinn.

-x-

Sam raced back into his room to find Quinn still sat where he had left her. Thank God, he thought to himself, she looked alright, he guessed. He walked over to her quickly, with the pills and grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom. He passed it to Quinn, who still breathing heavily, gladly accepted it and took the tablet. After finishing off the water, Quinn passed the glass back to Sam before slowly lowering herself back onto the bed. Sam put the glass of water on the side before joining her on the bed- becoming the big spoon. He could feel her body moving in and out slowly and steadily with each breath, until after a while, breathing seemed to become easier for the girl.

Quinn turned her head and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm sorry." She murmured quietly, "I'm sorry, I overdid things slightly yesterday, and just feeling the impact today- I'm not gonna be any fun."

Sam sighed before tracing circles gently on her back, "I don't need you to be any fun. You are _my_ wife and I love you no matter what! It doesn't matter what we do today, or this week, or next year. As long as we are together Quinn, it doesn't matter."

Quinn lay quietly in Sam's arms for a while, considering what he had said before speaking. "Could you sing to me?"

"Of course. What song did you have in mind?" Sam asked, although he was already conjuring up a million songs in his head that'd be perfect for his beautiful wife.

"Don't laugh at what I want." Quinn said seriously before answering his question, Sam whispered and nodded back at her that he wouldn't anxiously waiting for her reply. "I know, it might seem corny, or lame or whatever, but I really like her, I think she is talented."

Sam groaned already knowing what was coming, "just because I pretended to be Bieber, doesn't mean you can get me to pretend to be his girlfriend too. Although she does have some good morals- can I choose the song?"

"How do you even know what artist I've chosen?" Quinn enquired.

"I know its Selena Gomez Quinn, you can't hide your love for her, I know. But please, let me choose the Selena song." Sam responded chuckling, watching as Quinn nodded in response.

"Okay baby. Here we go." Sam said before he started singing softly to the woman in his arms.

_You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

As Sam brought the song to a close, he groaned to himself. "Cannot believe, I just sang that." He looked down at her face and saw her eyes tearing up slightly. "Baby, whats wrong?"

"Do you really think I'm that beautiful?" She asked, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"You are the most gorgeous girl I've ever set my eyes on. I'm serious Quinn. I know that recently, we've had bad times, but you are still amazing, gorgeous, you are everything to me. I know you don't believe it, but I will keep telling you until you do. Even if that means singing Selena freaking Gomez to you every minute of everyday."

Quinn giggled softly before kissing him. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome. I love you." Sam kissed her before lying back down next to her.

"I love you too, but don't tell anyone about my love for Selena okay?" Quinn replied seriously. Sam just nodded before saying, "I wouldn't dare, imagine the looks I'd get for marrying someone who likes Selena Gomez."

Sam grinned at himself, as he felt Quinn move over and push him slightly for insulting her secret love.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. I am going to try harder to update more often, but been really busy! Thank you for all the story alerts, and reviews, I really appreciate it and hope you like this chapter.**

-x-

The phone rang.

_Rrrriiiing. Rrriiiing. Rrriiiing._

"MOM" Sam yelled loudly. "THE PHONE."

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNG._

Quinn groaned and rolled over in bed looking up at Sam who was sat next to her, only in his boxers.

"MOM!" Sam yelled again.

"Sam!" Quinn said softly. "I don't think she is home." She tried hard to sit up next to the boy, watching as he groaned and got up to get the phone.

"Hello. This is the Evans residence." Sam said down on the phone. "Uh huh. This is he." Sam continued. He rolled his eyes before looking over at Quinn, passing the phone. "It's for you."

Quinn took the phone from her husband. "Hello?"

"Hello. This is Dr Hawkins from Lima Hospital." A voice said.

"Oh hello." Quinn said nervously.

"I'm just ringing to say we've had a cancellation in surgery tomorrow if you were interested in taking the slot for your transplant." The doctor explained.

Quinn sat silently, waiting for the doctor to continue.

"Mrs Evans." The doctor said. "Are you still there?"

Quinn stood silently again for the moment. "Um yeah I'm here." Quinn said quietly. "Can.. can I decide later?"

"Well. You need to give us a decision within the next few hours, because we will need you to come in today for a preparation session." The doctor says calmly. "I can give you a call back in an hour or so."

Quinn bit down on her lip. "Okay. That's fine."

"Alright. Speak to you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Quinn said, before clicking the red phone and tossing it down across the bed.

Sam looked at Quinn with questioning eyes. "What's happened babe?"

Quinn sat still for a moment, before reaching her arm out to hold onto his hand. Sam gripped on to it tightly, before moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"Whatever it is Quinn. I love you."

"They want to do the transplant." Quinn said dejectedly. "Tomorrow."

-x-

"It's up to you babe." Sam repeated to Quinn. "It would be great if you could. But if you don't feel like you can, or that tomorrow is too soon then you don't have too."

Quinn nodded quietly. "Can you pass me my meds?"

Sam nodded back, before reaching out and grabbing them and some water from the bedside table. He undoes the packet before passing one to Quinn, and passing the water and watching carefully as she takes it.

Quinn leant over after taking her tablets, and rested on Sam's shoulder. "I'll do it."

Sam smiled in relief and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Thank you."

-x-

"Hello Mr and Mrs Evans." Doctor Hawkins said, as he ushered them into his office at the hospital. "Today is going to be very simple, we just need to do a quick ultrasound to understand the current condition of your kidney, we will do a blood pressure test and tell you what you need to do before you have your operation."

Quinn nodded, as she walked into the room keeping hold of Sam's hand. They sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Okay" the doctor said. "First things first, you can't eat anything after 10pm tonight. We need you to have an empty stomach for this operation. You can drink liquids though, and continue to take your medicine."

"Alright." Quinn said quietly, feeling as Sam squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Am I alright to do a blood pressure test?" The doctor asked Quinn, who nodded back at him.

"Sure." She said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

The doctor started moving around the office getting the appropriate equipment to run the test. He sets it up next to Quinn before putting the test band around the arm and beginning the test.

"You are going to feel a tight squeeze." He instructed as he pressed down on the leaver and the test began. He watched her face as she began to wince slightly as the cuff tightened around her arm.

Quinn looked at Sam through teary eyes and he kissed her hand softly. "It's okay. It's almost done baby."

"There we go. Finished." The doctor said before removing the kit and recording the results. "Am I alright to set up for an ultrasound?"

He looked over at the couple, who shared a glance. Sam stroked Quinn's hair out of her face. "It's okay." He whispered quietly as Quinn began to shake her head, and tears ran down her face.

"I.. don't want you too." Quinn said shakily.

Doctor Hawkins looked up in confusion.

"Quinn and I recently lost a child." Sam explained softly, keeping a tight hold of Quinn and embracing her in a hug.

"Oh" Doctor Hawkins said sympathetically. "Well. I'm sure we can sort something out."

Quinn shook her head and stood up abruptly. "I CAN'T DO THIS." Quinn said loudly, before pushing the chair backwards and storming out of the room, Sam following closely behind.

"BABE COME BACK."

"NO!" Quinn yelled. "I can't do this. It's too soon." Quinn's eyes streamed with tears, and she started gasping for breath. "The baby is gone!"

Sam raced over and pulled her into a hug. "I know." He said soothingly. "I know."


	32. Chapter 32

Sam took her hand and squeezed it gently as they walked over to a bench outside of the hospital. He had finally managed to get his wife to calm down, although with great difficulty, and he made quiet, unnoticeable to Quinn contact with the doctor, who had allowed them a little time to get some fresh air.

Quinn sat down next to Sam and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes still slightly full of tears at the previous event. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered after a few moments, breaking the silence. Sam patted her hand softly, "You don't need to be sorry. I know that it's a horrible situation… and scary. You have every right to be sad and afraid."

She nodded quietly, basking in the quiet and fresh air outside of the hospital. It was comforting to her, to be sat outside with her husband, away from the tense, frightening air of the hospital. She kept taking in deep breaths as she processed, thinking about the baby, and the operation.

After a while, Sam spoke up. "Quinn, can I talk to you, tell you how I see things from my perspective?" He asked. It wasn't often that Sam would interject into Quinn and her decisions. He knew she was an independent girl, and he never wanted to take that away from her, but they were married now, and her health, and her life was at stake, and he felt it was time, she understood how it all felt for him as well. Hopefully help her to get the strength and courage to have the transplant. Quinn looked up at him before nodding, willing to hear him out.

"Okay," He began, almost nervously. "You know that I love you, well I love you more than I love anything in this whole entire world, and I will never love anyone as much as you." He looked at her, seeking out her reaction, she was smiling softly at him, and he took this as an encouragement. "When you were pregnant, all I wanted was to protect you and the baby, but that was hard." He took a deep breath. "You are so unwell, and that takes its toll on me too. Its hard seeing you so sick all the time, and I know you, and I know your fear of hospitals and doctors and I understand that, and I understand what happened today as well. Losing the baby was so hard, I know it was, but now we need to focus on you. I need you to be better, I need you Quinn, its as simple as that. I love you, and life without you, would be incomplete." He kept a hold of her hand. "So, I need you to take me into consideration when you decide about this transplant, because you are brave Quinn, so so brave, and I know that you can do this. You can get better, and be with me forever, and one day, we can have children… as many as you like. Please Quinn."

Quinn sat and listened to the boys words, she squeezed his hand continuously as he spoke, agreeing with what he said. Tears pricked in her eyes as he spoke about the baby and after her husband had finished, she sat for a few moments contemplating what he had said, and how to respond, in the best way to show her love for him. "I'd do anything for you." She whispered. "I don't want to see you in pain, and I want to get better." She stroked his hand softly, "The ultrasound was a shock, I didn't think the doctor would suggest that and I guess I haven't mourned the baby properly yet. But I'll go back in to that hospital, with you by my side and have the transplant tomorrow. I promise."

Sam grinned widely at Quinn's words. It seemed like his talk had worked. "Thank you baby, thank you." He said happily, before he pulled her in for a hug and gave her a passionate kiss. "You are the best wife, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

-x-

Quinn and Sam sat outside the hospital for a little while longer, just cuddling and enjoying each others company before it was time to get back inside and prepare for the operation tomorrow.

Doctor Hawkins smiled as the couple came back in. "Hello Quinn," He said in a kind voice, "You feeling better now?" He asked, concerned about the girl.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry about my outburst, I just…"

"No need to explain" The doctor replied with a soft smile, "I'm just glad you are back. I have spoken to my colleague, and we can take you for a c-section instead, so you won't need an ultrasound, which will hopefully make you more comfortable."

Quinn thanked him, as did Sam. "Thanks doc, you really are being great. What do we need to do now?"

"Well that's scheduled for a few hours, so if you want to head to the hospital room 404, and make yourselves comfortable, and a nurse will be along in a little while to discuss everything that you need to know and I will be back later." The doctor explained.

"Okay thank you." Quinn said, before wishing the man farewell, and walking out of the room with Sam and towards the new hospital room. They entered and she made her way towards the bed, moving along so Sam could sit with her.

"You are gonna stay with me tonight?" She asked, looking for some reassurance about the operation tomorrow.

"Of course baby, there is nowhere else that I would rather be." Sam assured her, "I need cuddles anyway, otherwise I can't fall asleep, you know that." He joked.

Quinn smiled, before nodding and resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "Is this cuddly enough for you?" She asked teasingly.

He chuckled softly. "Its so good to see you smile Quinn. And of course, any cuddle with you is perfect. The perfect cuddle from my perfect wife."


	33. Chapter 33

It was half past eleven at night, and Quinn was led in her hospital bed trying to get some sleep before her operation the next day. She was led on her side, with Sam behind her, his hands resting on her stomach as he kept her close. Even though her eyes were closed, Sam knew that Quinn wasn't asleep, her breathing wasn't even and she kept fidgeting, he was wondering how long he should wake until he broke the silence.

"Q?" He whispered into the silence, just in case he was wrong and she was asleep. She wasn't. He felt her breathe in and the sound of her name before she rolled herself slowly on to her back to look up at him, her eyes opening. "Are you okay?" Sam continued quietly.

Quinn nodded silently, just looking at her husband, knowing that he already knew how she felt. He was perfect like that. "I just can't sleep." She whispered back, moving her hand to grab hold of his. "I'm nervous… part of me, wanted the x-ray to say they couldn't do it." She admitted, before shaking her head, remembering how desperate Sam was for her to have the operation.

"I know you were." Sam confessed. "I saw the look on your face when the doctor told you everything was going to be okay for the transplant." He stroked her hand with his thumb. "I know what I said earlier," He continued in a hushed tone, "But if you really don't want to go through with it now, you don't have too."

Quinn's eyes widened at what her husband had just said, her mind ticking away at his proposal before she sighed and leant up slowly to kiss him. "I know, but I'd have to do it soon right?" Quinn reasoned with him and herself, "So, I should do it now. I'm here now, and, I know you will stay with me, so I'll be okay to do it. I promised you anyway."

Sam equally sighed with relief as Quinn said she was still going to do it. He would honestly move the sun and the moon for her, but he was glad she was making the right decision. He was right in what he had said to her yesterday, she was so brave. "I'm proud of you." He whispered, so they were barely able to hear, before he helped her back onto her side so he was spooning her again. "You should really get some sleep; you need to be strong for tomorrow." Sam said, keeping her close, and watching as she nodded. Quinn closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, her conversation with Sam, although short, seemed to have taken a lot of weight of her mind. "I love you." She said as she drifted into a deep sleep.

-x-

When the nurse bustled in the next morning to wake Quinn for her operation which was happening in a few hours, she smiled at the couple cuddled up in her hospital bed. The nurse walked around the room, before opening the curtains and watching as Sam began to wake on the bed.

"Hello Mr Evans, I've come to wake up Mrs Evans" She explained, "But you guys looked so peaceful."

Sam smiled sheepishly, aware he was only in his boxer shorts with his wife in bed. "Uhh.. Hi. Do you want me to wake her?" He asked, nervously adjusting the blanket.

"Yeah that would be great, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes if you wanted to get dressed" She said, before leaving the room.

Sam nodded, watching as she left before looking down at Quinn and kissing her forehead. "Q.." He said in a hushed tone, "You gotta wake up baby, this nurse just saw me nearly au natural." He continued, looking as his wife woke up with a raised eyebrow at his last comment.

"Hi baby," She replied, smiling as he kissed her forehead. "What have I told you about parading yourself to the nurses?" She joked, before resting her head on his chest. "Maybe you should get dressed?"

"Yeah but that doesn't sound as fun as cuddling with you all day" Sam replied, trying to keep the atmosphere light, waiting for the transplant to occur to his wife. As if she were reading his mind, Quinn's face slowly fell as she realised what day it was.

"Your right" Quinn said extremely quietly, "cuddling definitely does sound more fun." Her face slowly seemed to look more sad, at least that was what Sam thought, as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Oh Q" He whispered, taking her into his arms in a tight grasp, "Its okay." He continued. Although, Sam was very nervous himself. He knew she needed this operation, but operations held risks, and he was terrified, but he couldn't let Quinn know that, he just couldn't.

"I'm scared" She admitted quietly, as he hugged her tightly, her head resting into his shoulder as she slowly began to cry. "Am I gonna be okay?" She asked sadly.

"Hey" He said firmly, pulling her back slightly so he could look into her eyes, "Of course you are. You are going to be absolutely fine, I promise you." He pulled her back in, rubbing her back soothingly, "Really Quinn, Everything is gonna be okay."

Quinn's cries slowly became sniffles as she began to calm down, before she looked up at him. "O-okay." She said shakily, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too."

-x-

"Right Quinn," The doctor said, looking down at the blonde girl, who was led in the portable bed ready to be taken for surgery. "Everything is sorted, so we are just going to take you to the operating theatre and get you sorted."

Quinn bit down on her lip nervously and nodded, laying dead still in the middle of the bed, looking up at Sam. "W-what about… anaesthesia?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh don't you worry, we won't forget about that," The doctor said with a small smile, "You won't feel a thing." He smiled at her worry, thinking it was sweet that was so concerned.

"Its okay sweetie" Sam reassured her, holding on to her hand, "They are going to take such good care of you, and the first thing you will see when you get back, is my ugly face" He said with a laugh. Quinn giggled back at him. "That's what I like to hear," He said, "Your beautiful laugh."

The doctor let them have their moment before he began again, "Right, say your goodbyes to each other, its time to go." He said, before stepping back.

"I love you Quinn Evans" Sam whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you too" Quinn replied, with tears streaming down her face before she squeezed his hand before he pulled away. Her eyes followed him as the doctors and nurses began to wheel her down the corridor and towards the operating theatre. "I love you." She whispered again even though he could no longer hear her.


	34. Chapter 34

Quinn could hear talking. And beeping. Everything seemed oddly quiet though, like she wasn't truly there, as if she wasn't truly alive. She took in a deep breath, she was definitely still alive… just not awake.

-x-

Sam had been sat at Quinn's bed since she had been brought back from the operating theatre, his hand clasped around hers tightly. She hadn't moved yet. He didn't know if she was meant to of woken up yet. An emergency had just happened at the hospital, and the staff were occupied. He wouldn't bother any staff right now, the beeping of the machine told him she was still breathing. He kissed her hand, and as he did, he saw her chest rise as she took in a deep breath. "Quinn?" Sam murmured quietly, praying she would wake soon.

-x-

Quinn heard her name, it seemed louder than every other sound. She knew that sound, it was Sam. Quinn desperately wanted to wake up, she wanted to see him. Why couldn't she wake up? And why were the machines still beeping? Where was she? "S-Sss…" She attempted to say his name, feeling a tight grip upon her hand.

-x-

"I'm here baby" Sam said loudly, moving to squeeze her hand and brush the hair out of the face. "I'm right here." He continued as he could see his blonde wife attempting to speak. He reached over to press the button to get a nurse in here. Why wasn't she opening her eyes? "Quinn baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He said, watching as a nurse came in.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Merton," The tall brunette woman said as she entered the room and walked over to look at Quinn's chart, assessing what progress she should be making. "Everything seems to be okay." The nurse said, looking over at Sam. Sam nodded, "She's been trying to talk, does this mean she's waking up?" He asked, keeping hold of his girl. The nurse nodded, "Everything is progressing well, she should be awake within a few minutes I'd imagine. Call me if you need me." The woman said kindly before leaving the room.

-x-

About half an hour later, Quinn's eyes slowly began to flutter open and she looked upwards and saw Sam still sat next to her, his hand clamped around hers protectively. "Sam." She said quietly, before she burst into tears, trying to remember everything that had been happening. "What's going on?" She said sadly.

As soon as she burst into tears, Sam started to stroke her hair backwards to try and calm her down. "Hey, everything is okay. The transplant went well, everything is okay, you don't need to cry." He said soothingly, before kissing her forehead. "Sshhh.. Do you want me to get the doctor?" He asked, a worried look plastered over his face. Quinn shook her head, "No-o.. I just want to cuddle you." She said sadly, "Please."

Sam nodded, "Of course" he said before he got into the bed with the girl, carefully, trying very hard not to hurt her in her sore state. He wrapped his arms lightly around her, holding her gently. "You were so brave." He whispered quietly, "I am so proud of you. What you did is amazing okay?" He said, looking down at her, seeing her face full of confusion. She bit down on her lip anxiously, "What's going on?" She asked again, feeling a little dizzy and confused. Sam's face grew pale at her confusion, and he quickly but quietly pressed down on the nurse call button, hoping someone could help.

-x-

"Hello" An older man said, "I'm Doctor Grant and I'm here to help aid your recovery." He explained, looking at the young couple on the bed. "Its nice to see you away Mrs Evans." He said kindly, seeing the nervousness on the young girls face. "Do you have any questions about your recovery?" He asked.

Sam shook his head. "She's confused." He said, "I don't know if she knows what has happened, is this normal?"

The doctor nodded, "Its nothing to worry about, many patients have a little confusion after they wake up. We'll just talk her through what happened and monitor her for the next few days whilst she recovers." The man explained as Sam blew out a breath of relief.

"Alright Quinn, Can I call you that?" Dr Grant asked, as the blonde girl nodded. He reached for her file and sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Basically, what we did was a very successful kidney transplant, to help you with all the problems you've been having." He said, watching her face carefully. "The main thing is that it went really well, and to make sure you recover properly, you need to have lots of rest so we will keep you here for a few days."

Quinn nodded. "Okay." She said, her mind ticking over as she began to remember everything that had happened recently. "So my kidney is fixed?" She asked, watching as the doctor assured it had and Sam began to smile as he saw her regaining memory of what had been happening.

"Yes, everything is fixed." The doctor said, "Right, I need to get on and do some rounds, but just call if you need me okay?" He said, before leaving the room.

-x-

"You feeling a little better now?" Sam asked Quinn a little later, who was still cuddled in his arms. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired." Quinn said, "things are a little less fuzzy now though." She said with a smile. "Thank you for being the first thing I saw when I woke up," she continued, moving his hand so she could kiss it. "You made the whole process a lot easier, knowing that you would be here when I woke up." Sam grinned back, "That's okay Q. I wasn't ever going to let you go, you know that, you know that I will never ever leave you. You are my wife. We are in it forever."

Quinn laughed a little, "No going back babe." She smiled, before kissing him again. "I love you." She smiled happily.


End file.
